Bound by Love
by Aubrey'Snape
Summary: The Sequel to Bound Memories so read that one first. Severus and Hermione on are the road to healing after tragedy strikes close to home but with Voldemort under foot and a meddling Albus Dumbledore life is never what it seems.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is the start of the sequel to Bound Memories; I am not too sure about where it's going to end but there'll be angst, romance, humor, and lots of adventures with our favorite couple. If you don't like Severus/Hermione pairing then what are you still doing here? Get outta here. Are they gone? Great. Now for the rest of us; let the sequel begin.

Prologue

It had been three months since Severus and Hermione had the talk in the library. Over those three months they had been working on building a better friendship no one knew about. If anyone looked at them they'd think they were still the same snarky teacher and know it all student. Severus still berated her and took points unnecessarily from Gryffindor house giving out detentions like it was candy. However, if you looked beneath that you'd see the softness that filled Professor Snape's eyes when he looked at Hermione or Miss Granger as he still called her. You'd see the shy smile Hermione gave to Severus when she met his eye. They could be seen randomly laughing for no reason but the two were simply communicating by the link Hermione had created in a moment of need. This link allowed them to share thoughts, feelings, and memories freely. They had two matching marks on their wrist with the only difference being the initials. They were about to find out just what those marks meant and what they could do.

A/N: Reviews are loved.


	2. Love's Mark

A/N: Don't own. Not mine.

"Miss Granger, how many times must I tell you DO NOT help Mr. Longbottom. After 6 years of schooling he should be able to read and follow the instructions on the board; 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight." Severus Snape sneered at the girl that had grown to be his best friend over the last 3 months.

Hermione Granger looked up at him and sneered back, "Perhaps if you didn't terrify him so badly he wouldn't do such a piss poor job in your class, _sir._" The Gryffindor's had gotten used to Hermione talking back to their potions master so by now they just smirked and admired her guts.

"Quiet!" Professor Snape hissed at the class and the students fell quiet, "Another 10 points and a detention tomorrow night as well." He turned on his heel and stalked back towards his desk to sit down. Once all the students had turned back to their potions he made the connection between him and the Gryffindor princess, as he affectionately called her.

"_Was that entirely necessary Miss Granger?" _He thought with a smirk in his voice.

Hermione smiled and innocently asked, "_Whatever do you mean professor?" _

"_People will start to notice you spending so much time in detention." _He had been using this argument for the last month since her head of house had come to him and scolded him for keeping her in detention all the time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let him feel her annoyance before responding, "_That's because they are nosey." _She severed the connection and went back to her potion. She had been trying to be more careful about communicating that way when Harry and Ron were around; she had to keep a glamour charm over her mark all the time which did nothing to improve her mood. They had asked too many questions over the last few months about spending a lot of detention with Professor Snape. She had to try very hard to not get upset with them when they bad mouthed him; though she had given up all hope of them ever getting along. It was difficult having a close friendship with someone your other two best friends hated. Hermione sighed and wished that Severus wasn't convinced to keep her at arm's length. Besides the kiss shared in the library a few months ago they hadn't touched save for a quick peck or hug. 'Maybe I didn't do it right the first time so he doesn't want a repeat,' she thought to herself again letting her thoughts go back to her inexperience in the Room of Requirement. They had gotten caught up in the moment and forgot that she had a lot of potions running through her system. She had taken a contraception potion just that morning and when Severus had cast another spell they had crossed each other out resulting in a pregnancy that she lost when he unknowingly severed the connection. They hadn't talked about that night or the baby she'd lost since they're argument when she had blamed him. They hadn't fought like that since but there was an unspoken tension around the subject whenever it was brought up. She had gone in front of Voldemort twice since the last time and had come out without depleting her magic completely. Professor Dumbledore said that because the bonding had been completed their magic was more evenly balanced. There were still times when he would get called and would have to use a fair amount of their jointed magic that she would feel tired and groggy the next day. She didn't say anything to Severus because she knew he would be worried about him when he needed to be at the top of his game. Pulling her thoughts back to the present she realized that people were bottling up their potions and packing up. She quickly did the same and headed down to dinner with the boys. She was grateful that she only had 2-3 classes a day now and only had class 3 days a week; she looked forward to her free days even more now that she wasn't worried solely about studies.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, I don't know where you've gotten your guts but can I have some?" her best friend Ronald Weasley asked her pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at the redhead shoveling food into his mouth, "Please Ron, I am of age and there is no reason to be treated like a child. Professor Snape is the only professor that insists on treating me like one." She scooped some potatoes on her plate and began to eat.

"It's because he's a great git and has nothing better to do." Harry said.

"Harry, he's a Professor he has the right to assert his authority to the students. I just wish he would do it less; I feel like a first grader around him." This had been an ongoing battle between the two friends for some time; even though he was 20 years her senior her intelligence and wit matched his like an equal. She dropped her fork as pain sliced its way up her arm from her mark and she jerked her head up to the head table to see Severus standing up. 'Why did my mark hurt?' she thought to herself watching him exit. "_Severus?" _she asked through the link wondering if he'd answer.

"_Yes?" _

"_Did he call you?" _

"_Indeed." _

"_Um… is your wrist burning right now? The one with the Dark Mark?" _

"_Yes Miss Granger." _

"_My wrist is burning as well, the one with my mark on it." _She pulled her sleeve back and stole a glance at it to see that the normally white mark had turned red. _"Severus!" _she shrieked.

"_What Miss Granger? I have to go so unless it's really imprort-" _

"_It is! Look at you mark." _She knew that one he left the ground he wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

"_Go to Professor Dumbledore after dinner; let him know about the marks." _She felt him disapparate and knew that any further conversation was useless. She finished eating and walked with the boys back to the common room but told them she had to go to the library before bed. They rolled their eyes and said goodnight while Hermione walked away appearing to head to the Library. Once she was out of sight however, she turned her body towards the headmaster's office. Giving the password to the stone Gargoyle that stood watch over the entrance and gaining entrance she swiftly ran up the stairs. She knocked and waited for a voice to bid her to enter. She walked into the office and saw Professor Dumbledore standing by his pet Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said looking kindly down at the young woman who he had adopted as something of a granddaughter.

"Sir, there's something going on with mine and Professor Snape's mark. When he was summoned tonight I felt the pain through my own arm and it turned red." She pulled back her wrist to show him but the mark had gone back to white, it also wasn't hurting anymore. "I swear it was red Professor! Professor Snape's was red as well."

"Ah yes, I thought that it would happen, though admittedly I thought it would happen before now." Dumbledore said walking over to his desk and sitting down then motioning for Hermione to sit down.

"What do you mean sir?" Hermione asked sitting down and looking at the older man across from her.

"Miss Granger," he said looking at her over his half-moon glasses, "what do you know about the Bound by Love symbol?"

A/N: Oooohhh. Something's going on! Reviews please!

If you want to take a look at what Hermione and Severus tattoo's look like go here,

.com/tattoo/1761-mine-and-my-boyfriend-s-infinity-tattoo-a-sign-of-our-true-love-and-companionship


	3. Broken Wards

A/N: Don't own. Not mine.

Hermione stared at the old man across from her and felt her mind draw a complete blank. 'The Bound by Love mark,' she wracked her brain trying to think of the answer to his question but was coming up with nothing. She looked at the headmaster and said, "I can't say that I have heard of it Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at her before standing up and walking to one of his bookcases, he searched for the correct title and finding it brought it over to her. He laid it in front of her and motioned for her to read it.

_Bound by Love Mark_

_This mark is very unique and also very rare; this mark only appears on two people who have shown considerable personal strength as well as emotional strength. A bond is required to be in place although it is not tied to any specific bond. The mark shows a figure-eight also called 'infinity' and will carry the first and last initial of the people. One the male his will show the females initials and vice versa. These marks are very magically powerful as they are not of the norm. Though they can be covered by magic they are impervious to any kind of Legilimency or anything of the like. When one experiences something so too shall the other. These marks are also indicators of moods or feelings; when the tattoo is red it means pain or hurt. When it turns green it means jealousy or danger. When it turns blue it means dying; orange means extreme anger. When the tattoo turns black however, it means death. The people who wear these tattoos cannot survive without the other…_

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and tried to take in all of the information she had just read. Her brain was thinking quickly over the things she had said and found that the mark wasn't much different than what she and Severus already shared. She was pulled out of her thoughts though by Dumbledore who asked, "Do you have any questions?" She shook her head because really, she didn't. She understood everything she had just read and until talking to Severus, there wasn't anything else she wanted to know. Dumbledore dismissed her and she wondered back to her room very distracted on the way there however, she got a better idea and headed for the dungeons. She walked towards his classroom but realized she had no idea where his quarters were; almost as if Hogwarts had been waiting for her to answer she felt a pull to walk over to a section of wall gasping as a door formed. She looked both ways up and down the corridor but seeing no one she walked in.

SHSH

Severus apparated to the manor and walked up the steps into the foyer. He continued on his way to the library and upon entering took his place with the other Death Eaters. He had his mask on so he was able to survey the others in the room. There was one or two he didn't recognize but didn't care much about them anyways. A hissing voice grabbed his attention and turned his gaze towards the figure standing at the head of the room.

"My ssservantsss. We have two new recruitsss tonight that wish to join us including our own Lucius' sssson. Please ssstep forward." He watched as a blonde boy walked forward followed by two larger boys; Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherin house. He watched as they stepped forward and knelt in front of their soon to be master. Voldermort got out his wand and said an incantation pointing his wand at the three boys in turn; the boys screamed as the Dark Mark was burned into their skin. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was just an initiation meeting not one where he required to give information. He waited until the other Death Eaters had moved forward to complete the initiation; mostly by beating and throwing hexes at the boys before leaving them to heal themselves. Severus sought out his masters eyes and waited until the figure waved his hand giving him the consent to leave. Voldemort understood that as a Hogwarts teacher he could not participate in the initiation process and was grateful for it. He walked back out of the Manor and down to the apparition point; in the blink of an eye he was outside his quarters. He expected some whisky and maybe a sleeping draught to help him sleep; but what he wasn't expecting was to walk in and find Hermione Granger sitting on his couch reading a book.

"Miss Granger," He hissed at her stalking into the room and over to the girl on his couch. He felt some satisfaction at seeing her jump and look at him with fear before realizing who it was.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said looking at him. She was relieved to see that he had no new marks and appeared to be in fine health except for the scowl on his face.

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here and furthermore what the blazes are you doing here?" He threw off his mask and his robes waiting for her answer.

"Well, I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he explained about our marks so I thought I'd come down here and wait for you to return." She said this as though she were talking about the weather. "As for how I got in here, sir, I walked through the door." She couldn't understand why he was so upset it wasn't like she had been snooping.

"How is that possible? I have the strongest wards around my quarters, some I have invented myself." He was worried that a mere girl was able to get through his wards.

"I don't know, I walked down here and started thinking about where your quarters were and I got this sort of… intuition about walking over to a certain bit of wall and a door appeared." She said this while looking back down at her book. She was startled when he told her to stand up and leave. "I'm… I'm sorry if I made you mad." She said with her head down but got confused when he shook his head.

"I'm not upset; I just want to see it." He said as he pulled her over to the door and then promptly pushed her out slamming the door.

Hermione stared at the door angrily and then turned to walk away. She got halfway down the corridor before turning back to the now concealed door and waited for it to appear. Once it did she opened the door and opened her mouth angrily. "I refuse to be pushed away from you simply because your wards suck and you're in a pissy mood. We have to talk whether you want to or not."

Severus stood there looking at her in mild shock and indignation about her being able to get back in his rooms. "It must be because of the marks that you are able to walk through my wards because I can assure you that they do not 'suck' as you so eloquently put it."

"Oh, well speaking of our marks I have a memory for you to view." She looked him in the eye and felt the link begin immediately so she focused the memory of her talk with Dumbledore to the forefront.

"Hm, that is interesting. That must be why you felt my mark bun earlier, it was the mark letting you know I was in pain." Severus sat down on the couch and thought about the new information.

"Were you tortured? You weren't gone long," Hermione said walking over to the chair opposite him and sat down.

"No." Severus replied shortly his tone making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. Hermione let the subject drop and after a moment stood back up. He watched as she walked over to him and was shocked to see her sit down straddling his lap. "What are you doing Miss Granger?" He said in a strangled voice.

"Sitting." She said leaning forward to nibble on his ear.

"This is highly inappropriate, get off." He tried to stand but found her rooting herself to the cushions.

"No." She said in the same tone he had used minutes before. "Why haven't you touched me since the Room of Requirement Severus?"

He stiffened and tried to focus on her words rather than her lips which were trailing down his neck.

"I am your Professor Miss Granger!" He was becoming both angry and panicked. "Remove yourself from my person immediately."

She stopped to look at him and he was startled to see the determination in her eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"I have already told you the reason; now get off before I remove points from your house." Severus snapped at her. He saw her face fall and wanted to take the words back but she had already gotten up.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I know that I wasn't any good but it was my first time. You can hardly expect me to be experienced in what I am doing!" She spat at him trying to keep her tears of humiliation at bay. He was looking at her with an emotion that somewhat resembled shock. She turned to walk away but felt him catch her hand and pull her back down onto his lap.

"Is that what you thought? That you were bad so I didn't want you again?" He said to her finally understand the hurt he felt pouring through their connection. When she nodded he had to fight back a laugh at her ridiculousness. He grabbed her hips roughly and ground her center against his erection then said in a husky voice, "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded and tried to form words but the feel of him so close to where she wanted to be was distracting. She felt his desire as he let his shields down letting her into his mind. She tried to keep her tears from falling as she said, "So it's just me then, you don't find me appealing. That reaction is just because you were simulated, it hardly means anything." She had barely got these words out before he lifted her chin and kissed her with three months of pent up passion and sexual frustration. She kissed him back and slid her tongue on his lower lip; she felt a flutter in her stomach when he opened his mouth allowing her access. Severus' conscious was warring with his body's reaction; telling him she was his student and that it was wrong but when she ground herself against him he felt his control snap. He grasped the back of her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss, tasting the sweet honey of her mouth. Hermione hummed as she felt his reaction and reached for his hair letting the soft black strands slid through her fingers. She had found out months earlier that it wasn't greasy like many thought but rather shiny and smooth like the finest silk. She grasped his hair at the back of his head and pressed her chest against his receiving an appreciative groan from him. He felt her hands go to his buttons and start to unbutton them; once his outer robes were unbuttoned she pushed the back off his shoulders. She then reached for the shirt he was wearing and started to pull it over his head but his hands stopped her.

"No." He said, it was said with embarrassment and perhaps a little fear. She looked him in the eye and slowly raised his shirt; she tried to convey all her love and acceptance through her eyes and was shocked when he did nothing to stop her. He watched as she pulled his shirt over his head and the looked at his chest. He waited for the pity or disgust to rush through their link and was surprised to feel only love and admiration. 'She's not repulsed?' Hermione heard this thought and slid off his lap; he felt his heart fall and the soar as she kissed down his chest. She ran her tongue over the scars and raised marks on his skin covering each of them in the love she felt. He squirmed as she ran her tongue over his ribs and his breath caught as she fumbled with his belt. She undid his belt and unbuttoning and unzipped his pants grasping his erection and pulling it free. She hadn't really seen in the first time as they were wrapped up in the moment but now she felt it, studied it with mild curiosity. She noticed a drop of moisture leaking from the slit on his head and leaned forward to lick it off. It was salty but not unpleasant so she put her lips around his head and sucked gently.

Severus bucked his hips when he felt her suck on his overly sensitive head. 'God help me,' he thought fighting to hold his control and he watched her take him farther into his mouth. She sucked especially hard and he pushed her back. Before she could say anything though he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet then dragged her in the direction of his room. Once there he pushed her backwards on the bed until she was sitting on it with her legs hanging over the side. He kissed her fiercely and pushed her back so she was lying down. His lips left hers and marked a trail across her jaw down her neck; he paused so he could take her shirt and bra off. He kissed down to her left breast and seized her pert nipple in his mouth sucking gently and enjoying her gasp of pleasure. He released her left nipple and kissed over to her right, giving it the same treatment. After making sure that her nipples were well taken care of; he began to kiss down toward the waistband of her jeans. He waited for her to lift her hips before sliding before her jeans and underwear down. He looked at her lower lips and felt his erection give an almost painful jerk as he saw how wet they were. For him. He had done this to her and he felt a surge of pride go through him. He leaned forward and gently ran his tongue alone her slit, tasting the honeyed saltiness of her desire. Hermione looked down at him in wonder as she felt him part her lips and slide his tongue from the top to the bottom before swirling it around her entrance.

His tongue came up and rubbed against her clit making her hips buck, she grabbed the sheets around her in an attempt to keep a hold of reality. He repeated this process until he was sure that she was wet enough then he brought a finger up and inserted in into her tight passage. He felt her muscles tighten around him and almost stood up to shove himself into her tight hole. He felt her begin to shake so he started sucking on her clit, loving the way she was moaning above him.

"Oh, right there, ah… I need.. I need… ahhhh."

She felt her stomach tighten and with a last stroke of his tongue over her sensitive nub she shattered, lights burst in front of her eyes as her hips rose and fell. He sucked up all of her juices and then stood pushing her up farther on the bed. She felt him kneel between her legs and instinctively spread them wider allowing him better access. Muttering a quick contraception spell she felt him nudge her entrance and slide in, she closed her eyes and was amazed at the way his penis spread her entrance. Once he was fully inside her, bumping against her cervix and throbbing, he looked down at her. She could see the desire in his eyes and it made her wetter to know she had provoked such a strong reaction from him. He pulled all the way out and then slide back in nudging her cervix again.

She began to get frustrated at the slow pace and reached down to dig her nails into his butt signaling him to move. "Severus, faster. Please."

He jerked forward and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head with one hand. He began to move his hips in quick deep strokes that had him hitting her cervix and clit at the same time. He leaned down to bite the skin on her collar bone and felt her tighten around him. He moved his hips quicker feeling his own control slowly slipping away; he released her hands and reached down between them to stroke her clit gently. She was thrusting her hips up to his to take him all the way in and after a few minutes of him stroking her clit felt herself tighten. He felt as well as heard her orgasm as she cried out his name. The way it sounded made him plunge into her faster and after a few more strokes he plunged fully into her groaning her name as he shot his seed deep into her body. His hips bucked a few more times as he rode out his climax, resting his head on her shoulder to catch his breath. He rolled away from her and lay on his side, pulling her flush against his chest and they both drifted into a deep sated sleep.

A/N: Whew. Long chapter. Reviews encourage me.


	4. Secret is Out

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It's so awesome to wake up in the morning and see emails with reviews in them. Makes my day better.

Severus awoke and was startled to see the girl next to him in his bed, naked but as the night came flashing back to him he smiled. He checked the time and saw that he had only 25 minutes before his first class. He knew now that Hermione didn't have any classes on a Tuesday so he let her sleep and let to take a shower.

Hermione felt something tickle her nose and it pulled her from the deep sleep she was in, she opened her eyes and saw that the sheet was under her nose causing the tickling sensation from a few seconds ago. She looked around the room as she remembered the night before and not seeing Severus she felt tears well in her eyes. There was a sharp pain through her wrist and looking down she saw that her tattoo was a red color. She had forgotten that her feeling and emotions were channeled through her mark whether her blocks were up or not. She felt foolish immediately as she heard running water being shut off and looked up to see a very wet, very naked Severus standing before her looking worried. She blushed and looked over his body, then looking back up to look at his face.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain from last night?" He asked walking over to a cabinet and retrieving some vials.

"No, no I'm fine. I forgot that our marks were linked and would alert you even if I had my shields up." She was avoiding his eye and tried not to let her embarrassment show.

"Why did it turn red then?" He walked over to her and sat on his bed seeming to forget that he was all wet.

"Um… well I woke up… and you were gone… so…" She let her voice trail off and realized how childish she must sound.

"So you thought that I had left?" He prompted her, feeling a little angry that she thought the worst of him. "Thought that I had gotten what I wanted and was now done?" He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe to being getting dressed. As he walked away Hermione saw that he had marks on his shoulder from her nails and she felt herself flush red again.

"I'm sorry that I thought that, this is new territory for me. I'm not sure how to handle this." She said watching him do up all his buttons before grabbing his wand and stowing it up his sleeve.

"Believe it or not Miss Granger, if I wanted a whore I wouldn't settle for a student. I would get one in Hogsmeade rather than risking my job with the Gryffindor Princess." He felt his wrist burn again but knew without looking that his mark would be a mixture of his anger, orange; and her hurt; red. He didn't care, without a backwards glance he strolled out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione watched him go and waited for his footsteps to fade before burying her face in his pillow and succumbing to tears. She didn't know how long she laid there and cried but when she felt her eyes run dry of tears; she got up and got dressed. She walked of out the room ignoring both the pain in her heart and the achiness between her legs. She knew that it was close to breakfast time so she headed to the great hall entering to see that Severus was already at his place and walking for the boys. She felt his eyes watching her but she ignored him; willing herself to be devoid of all emotion. If he could be cold and emotionless than she would be too. She smiled at the boys and sat down next to Ginny; she reached for some juice and drank deeply.

"Hey, where'd you go last night?" Harry asked her. "I didn't see you anywhere on the map when I checked." She cursed herself at her foolishness and thought of an answer; she wasn't surprised that Severus' quarters didn't show on the map what with all his wards.

"I was in the Room of Requirement." She lied easily and was relieved to see that this pacified him. She began to eat her breakfast pointedly ignoring the black eyes that were staring at her intensely.

Severus saw her enter and felt a pang of guilt upon seeing her eyes and face red from crying. She sat next to the girl Weasley and was worried to see Harry start throwing questions on her. He saw her lie with ease and was worried that she was becoming too much like him; easily lying to those around him. She picked at her food and moved it around her plate so that it looked like she was eating. 'I suppose I should apologize,' he thought, 'I as good as called her a whore.' He sighed and went back to his coffee cursing the complications of relationships.

Hermione waited for the boys to finish eating as she looked around the hall but avoided looking at the head table completely. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her even though she knew from the dull throb in her wrist that her mark was still red. She didn't comprehend that she had forgotten to cover it up until her arm was grabbed by Ron.

"What is this?" He asked pulling her sleeve back angrily.

"No-nothing." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"That's bullshit; why has it got SS in it? Please tell me that those are _his_ initials." His face was getting redder and that always signaled danger.

"No Ron, they're not." Hermione tried to yank her arm back but was stopped when Harry grabbed her wrist too.

"I don't believe you Hermione, what does it stand for then?" Harry asked with his fingers now cutting into her wrist.

"I-It stand for," Hermione was trying to think quickly think of what it could stand for but before she could answer the two boys across from her shoved her arm away from them.

"Slytherin whore." Ron said murderously. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and saw Harry look at him in surprise.

"Ron! That's going too far mate. There's gotta be a reason." Harry said looking at the absolute pain on his other best friend's face at Ron's words.

"I don't care what she has to say," Ron snarled letting his voice raise. "No wonder she's always done so well in Potions; how long have you been fucking your professor? Is it only him or have you done it for other-"

BAM! He fell backwards off the bench as Hermione's fist flew into his nose and she felt a satisfying crunch of bones as blood poured from his nose.

Severus had sensed danger when he felt his mark going from a dull throb to a sharp searing pain as the color of his tattoo went from red to a startling orange. He looked up to see Hermione laid the redhead out and had to try very hard to keep from giving her 500 points to Gryffindor for her reaction to the boys words that the whole hall heard.

She got up from the bench as Ron got to his feet and was just standing up when Hermione was in front of him.

"Get away from me slut, I can't believe-," His words were cut short by Hermione rearing back and punching him in his already broken nose sending him sprawling on the ground again.

Severus watched as she stalked towards the boy again and was amused to see that the whole hall was watching in fear and fascination. They had never seen their head girl lose control and it was a rare treat to see the Golden Trio fight.

Hermione looked down at the boy who had been her 'friend' for years and said in a voice that almost matched Severus'," Ronald Weasley! It is none of your business if I want to fuck every single male in this castle, as for your kind assessment of me 'fucking professors for good grades' the ONLY person in this hall that needs to do that is you. I am absolutely astounded that you have managed to walk and talk at the same time because you have the same size brain as the giant squid. If I want to fuck Professor Snape or anyone else in this castle I will do so because I am of age and I don't fucking care what you think." A ringing silence met her words as both teachers and students watched the normally calm and collected girl before them lose it all over the redhead on the floor. There was a magical pulse in the air that kept quite literally everyone in their seats and it wasn't until Professor McGonagall recovered that the silence was broken.

"MISS GRANGER! My office IMMEDIATELY. 100 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for claiming such an outrageous accusation at someone you claim to be a friend of. Miss Weasley you will accompany Miss Granger to my office. 50 points TO Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for not using magic in the hall." Her words were met with astonished eyes from everyone, including Hermione. Reining her temper back in Hermione shot the boy climbing to his feet on last look before turning on her heel and exiting through the doors; letting her magic whip them shut behind her. Ginny gave a disgusted glance at her brother before turning and following the girl out the hall. The hall erupted in chatter as soon as the doors shut again; Severus stood and walked with Minerva to her office followed closely by Dumbledore.

Hermione saw red, and it wasn't because of the girl's hair walking next to her. 'How dare he?' She thought furiously. 'How dare he accuse me of that?' Ginny cleared her throat next to her and asked, "Is it Professor Snape's initials in your tattoo Hermione?" When Hermione nodded sharply she asked, "Why?"

"It's a long story Ginny and not one I want to discuss." She snapped at the redhead.

"Well there's not need to get snappy at me. You could have told me Hermione, I wouldn't have said anything about it. I'm not my brother, I would've thought after years of friendship you'd realize that and trust me." Snapped the redhead next to her making Hermione feel guilty. They walked into Professor McGonagall's office together and stood there in silence before Hermione broke it saying, "Thank you Ginny." Her tears spilled from her eyes as the redhead embraced her and patted her back in a comforting way.

The door flew open revealing an angry Professor McGonagall, an amused Professor Snape, and a curious Professor Dumbledore.

"What is going on with you Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked her angrily. "What in the hell is going on with you?"

Hermione felt her anger snap again and she looked at the woman she considered like an aunt and said, "I don't know Professor; perhaps fucking Severus has caused him to rub off on me." Her words were met with a white faced Minerva, a red faced Snape, and a choking Albus.

A/N: Uh-oh. Review please.


	5. Lines Drawn

A/N: Not mine. Not making any money.

Hermione felt her wrist burn savagely as the black haired man snarled at what she had said. "Oh buggering hell Severus, calm yourself the hell down before you singe my wrist off." She snarled at him and felt his anger flee completely in the face of his absolute shock. Albus looked between the pair with mild amusement while Minerva was trying to regain her breath.

"What do you mean sleeping with Snape?" She said once she got her composure, angrily looking at the girl in front of him.

"I think she was-" Albus started but Hermione angrily cut him off.

"Why is it so easy to believe that I'm fucking my way around the castle? Why exactly is it you think I am so mentally unbalanced that I would just screw up my future along with Snapes by having sex with him." She sneered at the woman in front of her doing a very good imitation of the man standing to her left. They all felt her magic swirling around the room and realized that she had let her control over it slip.

"Miss Granger, I would thank you to stop saying tha-" Severus started only to have her round on him. His wrist felt like it had been plunged into a vat of acid for how badly it was burning.

"Oh do shut up you great arse, if it wasn't for your temper tantrum earlier I wouldn't even be having this conversation so for once in your bloody life SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She pushed through the group of teachers who were now looking at her in shock and wonder; she pulled open the door and when Severus made to grab her she used her magic to throw him across the room and slam the door.

Inside the room there was a confused Ginny Weasley, an angry Severus, and a shocked Minerva and Albus.

"I'm going to strangle her!" Severus said with barely contained malice.

"Miss Weasley, could you please follow her and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else?" Albus asked being the first one to recover. The girl nodded and left the room in search of her friend.

"Did anything she said have any merit Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." He answered honestly knowing there was no point lying with Albus in the room. He watched as the Scottish woman in front of his bristle at his words but cut across her words before she could say anything. "I have slept with that woman two times, last night and a few months ago. Quite a mistake I assure you and one that won't happen again. Her comment about my anger singeing her wrist off has to do with the mark her and I share that changes color and burns when we experience strong emotions." He pulled back his sleeve his shoved his wrist containing a now fiery orange color. "If you will excuse me, I have a class to get to." He twisted his way out of the room leaving the two elder people behind him.

"I will pray for his students," Minerva said to Albus. "Can you explain?" The man nodded and motioned for her to sit down and make herself comfortable because it would take a while.

HGGW

Hermione ran down the stairs and banged her way out of the entrance hall fleeing to the grass beyond. The cold air stung her cheeks and acted as a balm on her nerves. She was pretty sure that she was going to get killed by Severus if he ever got his hands on her. She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around drawing her wand but stopped when she saw Ginny with her hands raised. She sighed and continued walking until she reached a tree by the lake large enough to fit them both. Sitting down next to Hermione, Ginny reached over and grabbed her friends' hand.

"What is going on Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, not wanting to arouse the older girl's anger again.

"I don't even know where to start Ginny. It's all gotten so twisted." Hermione said calming herself and felt her tattoo give a particularly painful throb. She gritted her teeth against the pain and tried to focus on the girl next to her.

"Why not-not start at the beginning?" Ginny asked. So she did. Hermione told her about the attack on her parents, the spell she had cast on Professor Snape and the actions of it. She talked about the night in the Room of Requirement and her miscarriage. The link she now shared with Snape and Ginny gasped when she saw the orange mark on her wrist. She explained why it changed colors and everything that had happened over the last 6 months. Everything that she had felt and thought came tumbling out as she talked to the younger girl. She didn't realize how much she had needed to talk, to rant, and to get her anger out until she finished and breathed deeply. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest and she felt ashamed for the first time since that morning.

ADMM

"So… So they're linked forever?" Minverva asked Albus . Seeing the older man nod, she felt all the air rush out of her lungs. "Merlins." Was all she could manage.

SS

By lunch time 150 points had been taken from Gryffindor, 100 from the other two houses, and even 50 from his own. He was in a horrible mood as he headed to lunch and it did not improve when he saw the boys enter muttering between them. Minutes later Hermione and Ginny entered and sat next to each other; showing the others around them that they weren't to mess with her. While people had no problems messing with them on their own, or had before Hermione blew up, the two together was enough to make the Dark Lord fearful. Hermione didn't look around the hall and didn't eat anything. She wanted to hall to open up and swallow her whole but waited for Ginny to finish. As the two girls stood up together and walked towards the door Malfoy intercepted them before walking through. The two girls immediately prepared themselves for a fight but was absolutely shocked to see Malfoy reach his hand out to Hermione.

"It's about time you beat the shit out of the Weasle Granger, no offense to you." He said nodding at Ginny.

Hermione stared at his suspiciously before grabbing his hand, she noticed the hall had gone dead silent and looking around she saw everyone staring at her and him. She squeezed his hand and a felt surge of jealousy from Severus. Malfoy nodded at them both and continued onto his table to sit down, while Ginny and herself walked out feeling like the world had gone crazy.

A/N: I've always felt that Malfoy only hated Hermione because of Harry and Ron. Reviews are wonderful.


	6. Facing Fear

A/N: Not mine. Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Hermione and Ginny walked to her room and entered it not speaking a word. There had been enough said between them earlier and now Hermione just wanted to curl up on her bed and cry. She lay down and picked up Solomon making room for Ginny to lie as well. They stared into space for a few minutes before Hermione felt her shields crumbling and heard all of Snapes thoughts. She didn't have the strength to block his or her own out so she just rode the emotions from him accompanied with feelings. She felt tears well in her eyes and before she could stop them they poured onto her cheeks and down her face. Ginny wrapped her arms around her and held her as she let 6 months' worth of sadness and emotions pour out of her. Ginny held her and stroked her hair in the same way a mother would comfort her child. This thought made her think of the baby she had lost and made her sob harder while receiving gentle words from the younger girl.

Severus felt like crying, not because of his own feeling but because of the wave of misery and sadness flowing through him because of Hermione. He saw her thoughts go to the baby she'd lost and he felt tears well in his eyes. He felt his arm turn ice cold and looked down to see the mark turn a purple-ish color, not knowing what this color meant he walked over to the floo and said, "Dumbledore's study." Stepping through the fire he saw the man sitting at his desk reading something.

"Ah hello my boy," The older man said in greeting, holding out a book for Severus to take. Snape took it and was shocked to see that it was the book he had come looking for. He sat down in the chair in from of Dumbledore's desk and started reading feeling like being here than alone in his quarters. He skimmed for the section he was looking for and read the words Hermione had,

_This mark is very unique and also very rare; this mark only appears on two people who have shown considerable personal strength as well as emotional strength. A bond is required to be in place although it is not tied to any specific bond. The mark shows a figure-eight also called 'infinity' and will carry the first and last initial of the people. One the male his will show the females initials and vice versa. These marks are very magically powerful as they are not of the norm. Though they can be covered by magic they are impervious to any kind of Legilimency or anything of the like. When one experiences something so too shall the other. These marks are also indicators of moods or feelings; when the tattoo is red it means pain or hurt. When it turns green it means jealousy or danger. When it turns blue it means dying; orange means extreme anger. When the tattoo turns black however, it means death. The people who wear these tattoos cannot survive without the other. The mark is capable of registering emotions that the owner may not be able to recognize, such as depression. If the mark turns purple is means considerable sadness, great caution is given to those who witness the mark turning purple because it means that the counterpart is losing the will to live. The purple will continue to darken until it turns black or another emotion overrides the previous. _

Severus was startled and quickly looked at his tattoo, it was a horrible purple color like a bruise after the first day but as he watched it slowly began to fade to white. He felt nothing from Hermione and her thoughts were suddenly turned off; he began to worry until a memory drifted across his mind. She was asleep. Knowing she was safe, he laid the book down on Dumbledore's desk and floo'd back to his classroom to prepare for his next class.

The next week passed without any problems; Severus and Hermione didn't look at or talk to each other. They completely ignored each other and if it wasn't for their marks they probably wouldn't have known how the other was fairing. It was Saturday night when Severus head a tapping at his window and looked up to see the Malfoy's owl. He walked over and opened the window taking the note from the owl's foot; he shooed the owl away and read it.

"Our master wishes you to bring the mudblood tonight when you are summoned."

Severus swore viciously and walked towards the library hoping to fine the girl without needing to search for her. As he had hoped he found her in between two shelves bent over a book and doing her arthimacy homework. He cleared his throat and she jerked her head up eyes flashing as she recognized him.

"Go away Snape." She said with barely contained anger.

"The Dark Lord requires your present with him tonight." He said walking towards her and seeing her face for the first time in weeks. She had dark purple circles under her eyes and her eyes were red and swollen. She looked thinner than he had ever seen her and wondered when she last ate.

"Tell Voldemort that he can shove his requests up his arse." She snapped at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him not giving her a chance to struggle before putting his wand to his mark and disapparating to the Manor.

Hermione was furious with him and she was happy to see him clench his right arm in pain.

"Control your emotions child; I won't have you getting up killed." He snarled at her shoving her up the stairs.

"How odd it is that you call me child all the time, how often to you fuck children Severus?" She knew she had pricked a nerve but as they were entering the library he was unable to remark.

Voldemort watched the two enter and was curious to see them both radiating fury and magic off of them in waves. He felt their magic crash over him and was once again impressed by the power of the pair in front of them.

"Hermione, how nice to sssee you again," He hissed towards the girl.

"Oh yes, it's so wonderful to see you too Voldemort. Now what the hell do you want, perhaps you've forgotten but I am a student and have better things to do than stand in a room with a lunatic and his bitches all night." She watched him closely hoping to provoke his anger but gritted her teeth when he laughed.

"You are such a ssspitfire for a mudblood, I can sssee now why Ssseverusss likesss you ssso much." He saw the girls' eyes flick towards the man and wondered at the anger he saw flash there. "Are you two having a lover'sss ssspat?" He said listening to the Death Eaters titter around him.

"That would imply that we are lovers." Hermione hissed back.

"Sseveruss hass shown me his memoriesss of you two child, there iss no hiding from Lord Voldemort." He took an odd pleasure at watching the girl jerk her head his servant and almost expected him to burst into fire. Severus knew that he was in even hotter water now that she knew he had played his memories for Voldemort. He felt her fury pierce its way through his wrist and up his arm.

"Excellent, well sorry to burst your great bubble but the chances of anymore of those memories are pretty thin so find yourself some porn. I'm done here." She turned and tried to walk out of the room but found herself rooted to the floor.

"You will not leave until I dismisssss you!" Voldemort said getting angry. He watched as the girl turned slowly and was stunned to see her stalk towards him.

"Let me make this perfectly clear you asshole, I am NOT one of your followers. I don't HAVE to listen to you nor will I." She slowly stepped closer and closer to him releasing the anger she had held in check for the last week. Severus watched her and was interested to see her magic had made a red ring around her body. "If you don't let me out of this room .instant I will not only obliterate you but every other living thing in this room." She froze as the figure reached out and grasp at her throat, his hand however, was not able to make contact.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he tried to grab her throat but was unable. He felt fear lace through him as he realized that he had allowed her to get more powerful and more magical than anyone else he had encountered. His eyes flickered to Severus and saw the man watching them with shock and fear.

Severus knew that their powers had increased since becoming marked with their tattoo's but here was proof, she was actually keep Voldemort's hands off her by power alone. His eyes flickered to the girl standing in front of his master and glared at her when she batted the man's arm away.

"I am leaving Tom, unless you are going to try and kill me or Severus, do not insist upon me coming with him. I have no desire to be around the filth you call followers." She held her head like she was a royal and ignored the hisses around her at her words.

"I did have a reassson for calling you." Voldemort said to her back pleased to see her halt.

"And that was? I'm in no mood for guessing games." Hermione said with her back still to him.

"It issss time for you to decide where your loyalty lie." He hissed at her back.

She turned to look at him before folding her arms across her chest, she jerked her head at where Severus was standing, "You see that man there? My loyalty lies with him, where he goes I will follow. I will not fight for you or against you. But if any harm comes to him I will kill every single person that attempts to harm him. If that means Dumbledore and his lot, then you're in luck. I'll make your job easier. If that means you and your," she sneered here but continued, "Followers harm him, that means you will face the full brunt of my fury." She turned on her heel leaving a very startled silence behind her.

A/N: Poor poor Voldy. Don't piss of a girl on the edge. Reviews m'dears are like chocolate, they make me happy without the fatness.


	7. In the Moonlight

A/N: Not mine. Don't own. Not making anything.

Severus was well and truly shocked by her words and her departure. It seemed that Voldemort was as well because after she left he promptly dismissed all of them but not before making it perfectly clear that she was not to be touched or harmed in anyway. He disapparated and appeared in front of the gates; he walked towards the entrance hall but voices caught his attention. He disillusioned himself and followed them not suspecting to find Draco and Hermione seeming to argue. He frozen and watched their conversation feeling anger spiral through him.

"Why are you loyal to him?" Draco asked Hermione grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Because Draco, I am. I don't need to answer to you or anyone else." Hermione said. She felt Severus's anger and felt her arm burn but didn't think of what it meant.

'Draco?' Severus thought to himself, 'she's never called him that before.' His jealousy spiked as he saw the intimacy between the two and his godsons hand on Hermione.

"What is going on with you two? First you two get into a screaming match in the hall and now he's acting weird. I want to know what's going on, you could get hurt." Draco said not releasing her arm.

"I know what I'm doing Draco and me getting hurt is not any of your business. Focus on getting your own lover's attention, let me worry about mine." She hissed looking around. She sensed herself being watched but shook it off.

"So you two are lovers?" Draco asked looking shocked.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore Draco, get back up to the castle. I will follow in a few minutes." She watched as he walked away, feeling a mixture of annoyance and warmth at the Slytherin's concern. Over the last week they had grown to be somewhat like friends, helped along with the blondes crush on her friend. She made to follow him but shrieked when a hand came over her mouth and pulled her back. She breathed in the person's scent and realized that it was Severus; she relaxed instantly but yanked his hand off her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, she could just make out his face in the moonlight and seeing his expression she knew what had made him angry.

"How many guys are you sleeping with exactly Miss Granger?" His eyes flashed at her as she raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand and tugged her sharply against his body. "I would not advise you raising a hand to me Miss Granger; I am not like the boys you hand around with. I am a man and fully capable of defending myself."

She tried to focus on her words and not the hard body she was pressed again, "I'm not sleeping with anyone Professor. Why does it matter anyways? I'm just like a whore to you, remember?" She couldn't believe that the man before her was jealous but his reaction made it hard to believe anything else.

He pressed her against a tree that was standing behind her and leaned in closer to her, "I never said you were a whore, I said that if I wanted someone only for sex than I would get one. You brought the assumption of being a whore to yourself. But what I just saw between you and Mr. Malfoy isn't helping your cause."

"He likes Ginny you ass, he's my friend and worried about me. I would expect you to understand that because you don't care about anyone!" She said trying to keep her voice steady despite the reaction her body was having pressed against his.

"Au contraire Miss Granger, you will find I care a great deal about someone." He said his voice dropping down to a whisper.

"And who would that unfortunate soul be?" She said leaning closer to him.

"You," He leaned forward and claimed her lips with cool confidence, feeling her respond to him immediately. The kiss started innocently but then built in fire and passion until they were both breathing heavily. He pressed her body further against the tree pinning her there with his own. She gasped as she felt his erection pressing against stomach and experienced a rush of moisture between her legs. She stood on her toes to press herself more fully against him and moaned when he trailed his hands down to her waistband; unbuttoning her jeans and finding her underwear soaked made him moan into her mouth. She reached down and after a moments fumbling, freed his erection. He hissed as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him; he pushed her pants down roughly breaking the contact between his penis and her hand. He threw her pants onto the ground and stood; thanking the tree for its shadow and cover. He hooked his hands under her knees and lifted her in his arms placing her hot center mere inches above his throbbing erection. She flinched as he pressed her against the tree trunk waiting to feel the bark dig into her back but was shocked when it felt like pillows instead. He must have cast a cushioning charm and a levitation charm to keep her in her spot. He began to mutter a contraception charm but she stopped him.

"I'm taking the potion, I took it this morning." She said and he nodded his understanding.

He lowered her onto his penis and stopped with just his head in her. She moaned in frustration and tried to grind down against him. "Severus, please."

He looked her in the eye and said in a serious voice, "I want you to think about this every time you are with another male." He thrust into her hard and fast letting her tight passage adjust to him. She tipped her head back against the tree and was again dazed at how perfectly he fit her. "I want you to remember what it feels like as I pump myself into you every time another man touches you." He pulled out of her slowly before slamming back into her. She was so wet and turned on by then that she would have agreed to anything; this possessive fierce man before her made her heart beat out of rhythm. "You," he withdrew, "are", he plunged back into her and hit her cervix, "mine." He grasped her hips in his hands and set the pace that would bring both of them to hard climaxes. She squeezed her inner muscles around his penis and was delighted when it throbbed inside her. He pumped his hips faster feeling her climax and his own approaching. She dug her nails into his back as she tensed up then twitched around him. He quickly caught her mouth in a kiss before she screamed his name and jerked when she clawed his back. The pain mixed with the sensation of her orgasm sent him following her over the edge; he jerked his hips three more times before he held her too him as his semen shot deep within her.

"Oh my god." Hermione said out loud as she literally was dizzy from the strength of her release.

Severus grunted his agreement and slid out of her; making sure she was steady on her feet before stepping back. She bent and grabbed her pants and pulled them on as he adjusted his own clothes.

She shifted from foot to foot feeling unsure of herself; she knew that he wasn't upset anymore because her mark had returned to its usual white color. She swallowed and broke the silence first saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." But he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, he smiled when she buried her face in his chest and he leaned down to whisper, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione blinked back tears and looked into his face before saying back to him, "I love you too Severus."

The two were oblivious to a blue eyed wizard who was watching them with blue twinkly eyes.

A/N: Ah smut. I love it.


	8. Giving Clearity

A/N: Not mine. Not making anything.

The following found Hermione and Ginny walking down to the Great Hall whispering to each other about the night before events.

"I can't believe that you did _that _out on the grounds." Ginny whispered in disbelief.

"Shhhh… People can hear you." She looked around quickly before turning back to Ginny and smiling.

"Well… How was it?" She asked.

"Amazing. Mind blowing. I can't even describe it." She said blushing furiously. They both froze when they heard a familiar baritone voice behind them.

"And what, may I ask, was so mind blowing?" They looked up to see Professor Snape standing behind them scowling with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Um… Oh um… Just uh…" Ginny tried to think of an excuse and looked wildly at Hermione.

"She was asking me how the potion I was working on turned out, sir." Hermione lied easily taking a sip of Pumpkin juice to hide her smile.

"Indeed? Would you care to share the details?" he said looking between them.

"It turned out well, _Professor,_ it was nice and hot. It had the desired effect I was looking for and I am quite satisfied with the results." Hermione said this not looking at him but calmly buttering her toast before biting into it. She could feel Gryffindor table staring at her and she was amazed at how well she could keep her face straight.

"I see… I am here to remind you of your detention tonight, 8 pm, do not be late." He said strolling away. He stopped and tense when he heard her say, "I wouldn't dream of it sir." She smirked as he continued on his way. The occupants of table were still staring at her so she calmly said, "Anyone still looking at me and not eating their breakfast will find themselves serving detention." Everyone but Ron went back to eating but they all tensed as he opened his mouth and said loudly, "Are you screwing him so much now that you are becoming like him?"

The whole hall heard this and stopped talking immediately. Heads swiveled between her and the redhead and became worried when she stood and walked over to him. She leaned in close but everyone, teachers included, heard what she said next.

"Ronald, as I have reiterated before who I screw is not any of your business. 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the next week with Filch." She smirked as he turned red and started to walk away.

"I have a quidditch game on Saturday!" He roared at her angrily.

She looked back at him and said in a voice that was so much like Professor Snape's that it made everyone shiver, "Pity. Clearly Gryffindor will have to find another keeper." She continued to walk back to where she had been sitting and sat down, feeling very smug as people started glaring at Ron.

Severus had almost laughed when he heard her response to the boy and had to bite the inside of his cheek when Dumbledore looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Minerva however said, "My, she is spending too much time with you Severus." The head table laughed at this and began to depart for classes.

Hermione and Draco had arthimacy so she waited calmly for him to catch up to her in the Entrance Hall. They walked to their class as Draco commented on the scene at breakfast.

"I have never heard anyone sound so much like Snape before." He said looking at Hermione in adoration. "Please marry me Hermione, you are awesome." He joked and laughed when she elbowed him in the ribs. She and Draco had settled into an easy friendship though they never talked about Harry or Ron, for which she was grateful. The day passed without any further excitement and it was with slight nerves that she headed down to the dungeons to serve detention. She wasn't sure how to act around him after the night before and hoped he didn't turn into an arse like before. It was with some shock however that she ran into Professor Dumbledore who informed her that her detention was canceled. When asked why he merely stared at her over his glasses and patted her shoulder. When he did this is her tattoo burned viciously and looking down she saw that it was red. 'He's in pain', she thought looking up at the man in front of her.

"Professor! I have to help him!" She said with panic in her voice.

He merely responded, "I find, when in doubt, that focusing on the person I want to find often helps me." He gave her one last searching look before heading back down the corridor. She stared after him then looked down at her mark. 'Surely not,' she thought. But she focused on Severus, seeing his face, and hearing his voice; she suddenly felt the world spin around her and when she opened her eyes she was startled to see Voldemort standing before her with his wand trained on Severus. He was writhing on the floor in agony and her anger instantly piqued.

"I had thought," she said and everyone, Voldemort included, turn to look at her. "That when I said that NO ONE was to touch him and if anyone did they would be killed, I had hoped that you would take me seriously." Severus was still sitting on the floor and when he heard her voice he froze. 'Stupid girl,' he thought.

"Hello Mudblood." A man to her right said and made to grab her, but found himself crumpling to the floor at her feet instead. She spared him barely a glance before resuming her staring contest with the skeleton figure before her.

"He disobeyed orderssss girl." Voldemort hissed at the girl that dared to challenge him.

"What order was that?" She said.

"I ordered NONE of my ssservantsss to touch you, that includes him and in ANY way." He hissed.

Hermione heard this and threw her head back in laughter. It wasn't an amused laughter; it was in some resemblance to the laugh Bellatrix Lestrange would be proud of. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the figure before her again. She thought of Ron and all his accusations and made a mental note to tell the boy just how like Voldemort he was.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," Voldemort began but hissed when Hermione cut across his threat.

"No, let me make MYSELF perfectly clear, I will have sex with that man and any other man I want. If I want to walk into this house and fuck him on your throne, .. You do not control me Tom and you do not frighten me. Do not forget that I am not one of your followers and, as the muggles say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She said and the authority in her voice put even him to shame. She walked forward to where Severus lay and kneeled beside him. He was in bad shape and was bleeding profusely. She looked up at Voldemort and watched in pleasure as he shrieked as a gash appeared on his face. She grabbed Severus' arm and before disapparating said, "I will say this again, he is not to be harmed. Ever." With that she disappeared, taking a bleeding Severus with her.

Voldemort watched her go then turned to his followers and said, "Harry Potter is no longer my biggest worry. Hermione Granger is." He had never known that ordering the attack on the girl's parents would do this. He had wanted to break her, leave her dead, and Potter alone. But he had been so very wrong.

A/N: There you go, our favorite girl-in-blazing-honor sassing Voldemort. Oh how I love it. Reviews my dears, reviews are wonderful.


	9. Healing

A/N: Don't own. Not making any money.

Hermione and Severus reappeared in his quarters and he fell to the floor when Hermione couldn't hold his weight anymore. She waved her hand and levitated him to his bedroom, laying him on the bed while she rushed around looking for supplies. He was conscious and watching her but because of a mouth full of blood was unable to reprimand her. She walked back over to the bed carrying an armful of vials, wash clothes, and bandages.

"Miss Granger," Severus began as he spat out some blood. She held her hand up to halt him.

"I don't care what you are about to say Severus, I WILL take care of you and you will let me or else I will promptly tie you down and go get Madame Pomfrey." She glared at him and Severus tried to become on with the mattress. 'Blood hell', he thought, 'perhaps we should just put the Dark Lord and her in a room together.' He watched her walk forward and bite her lip for a second before waving her wand; he looked down and was startled to see him completely naked. She sat on the edge of the bed and began handing him vials for him to drink.

"I am not-" He broke off when Hermione pointed her wand at him threateningly.

"Drink it or I get Madame Pomfrey." He almost smirked when her voice came out sounding so much like his customary snarl that his heart burst with affection. He drank every vial she handed him but when she handed him one he didn't recognize he paused.

"What?" She said noticing his hesitancy.

"What is this? I didn't make it and I don't recognize it." He said regarding the vial with suspicion his hands shaking violently from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus.

"I made it, drink." She said not looking up from where she was cleaning his side.

He drank it and waited for something to happen; when nothing did he looked up at her and said, "What does it do?" Without looking up she grabbed his wrist pulling his arm out away from his body and let go; he was stunned when he realized that the tremors that were there seconds before were gone.

"What… What was that?" He said in disbelief.

"It's a potion I invented to neutralize the effects of the Cruciatus. If you have taken it before you left and he cast it on you, you would feel nothing." Severus was again stunned by the brilliance of the witch before him. She strutted before Voldemort and reduced him to a silence and now she was inventing potions like she'd be doing it for years. He watched as she whispered a few healing charms; just when he thought he had her figured out she comes and side swipes him with her compassion and abilities.

She watched his until the sleeping potion she gave him swept him from consciousness. She gathered up the things she had used to heal him and vanished them before collapsing from exhaustion in a chair near his bed. Her last thought before falling asleep was about how furious Voldemort had looked before she disappeared.

SHSHSH

When he woke the next morning it was to find he was alone, he rolled over and saw a note next to a vial. Lifting the note and smiled slightly at the familiar handwriting.

Drink this as soon as you wake up, and then eat something.

He cast a spell to check the time and was pleased to see that he had enough time for a shower before breakfast. It was when he climbed into the shower that he realized that the usual shaking he was accustomed to feeling after being put under the Cruciatus but he felt like he had never been cursed and then some. He looked down to wash his chest expecting to see the scars from the night before but there weren't any. He was further in shock when he couldn't find any other scars on his chest as well. His jaw dropped open and he forgot about his shower and quickly pulled on a pair of pants. He hurried to his fireplace and throwing some floo powder in he said, "Headmaster's office" and stepped through.

Dumbledore and Hermione looked up and watched a half-naked Severus step from his fire, but his sentence died in his throat when his gaze fell on Hermione. He felt shock at seeing her there and looked between the two.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore said breaking the silence that had come over his office.

"Um… I'll just… go." Hermione said keeping her gaze down but was stopped by Severus.

"What did you do?" He said not meaning to sound accusing.

"Nothing!" Hermione said looking at him finally with hurt written all over her face; he didn't need to look at his mark to tell that he had hurt her.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, I just… I was showering… and noticed… Albus look!" Severus said turning around. Hermione saw his back and looked at Dumbledore who was in turn looking at Severus' back with a mixture of wonderment and shock.

"How?" was all he said, and when Severus pointed a finger at Hermione he saw her get defensive immediately.

"How dare you! I take care of you and heal you and then blame me for whatever is wrong with your back. You ungrateful, arrogant, selfish-"

"Miss Granger." Albus said cutting across her tirade. "Let me show you something." He waited until she nodded and watched him as he pulled out a stone basin. "This is a pensieve, you know what that is?" She nodded and he continued. "I'm going to show you a memory, my own, of Severus. Hopefully it will clear up our shock and surprise." He gestured for her to put face in the basin and watched as she did.

They waited until she was done viewing the memory and saw her stand up to stare at Severus with tears streaming down her face. Severus took her tears to be of disgust and pulled the shirt he was holding on with a snarl. Albus sat back down behind his desk and viewed the two before him with interest. Hermione walked towards him and vanished his shirt with a wave of her hand but before he could yell at her he saw Dumbledore hold up a finger. She motioned for him to turn and when he did he felt her hands running over his back, poking and prodding trying to find any trace of the scars that she had seen in the memory but found none. She looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "How?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for him to answer. Severus looked at her and felt guilty for the way he had reacted. 'She wasn't disgusted,' he thought to himself. He desperately wanted to hold her but thought the headmaster would frown upon it.

"Do you remember what healing spell you used?" He asked her gently, realizing that she still felt as though Severus were angry with her.

She nodded and repeated the chant she had said, "Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine."

"That spell is very strong and also will only work with fierce loyalty and love; much like your marks. When you said that you not only healed Severus' new wounds but you healed the old ones as well. Which means all the scars and marks he previously had on his body are gone." Dumbledore said.

The two men watched her as she took in this information and were worried to hear her voice as small as it was when she said, "Right. Um… Yeah. Okay. I'm just going to go to breakfast now." She didn't wait for them to say anything but turned and fled, the door swinging open for her before she even reached it.

Albus sighed and looked back to the man standing before him, "Go get dressed Severus. She will be okay." Severus nodded and floo'd back to his quarters, once he was gone Albus shook his head and turned to look at his Phoenix. "Will he ever think himself worthy of love?" He asked the bird and the bird let out a melodious sound.

A/N: Reviews are wonderfully appreciated. The song is from the movie Tangled; I love the song so I borrowed it.


	10. Tiger Stripes

A/N: You know the drill.

Hermione ran down the stairs and felt her tears running freely down her face, she ran back to the Head Boy and Girl rooms to find Draco. He was just coming out of the portrait with Ginny when they looked up and saw her. He held his arms out and she ran into them, burying her face in his chest. Ginny looked alarmed at her actions, not because she was jealous of the action, but because she was worried.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco said softly, rubbing her back in circles.

"I-I healed him last night… and this this this morning he flipped out and was angry at me. I saw the way he looked at me; he was totally disgusted with me." She sobbed into his chest.

Draco looked at Ginny in shock and was at a loss of what to say. Ginny saved him and said softly, "Do you want to go down to breakfast?" She nodded and sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Sorry Draco, I got your shirt wet." She said in a small voice.

"Oh Merlin, whatever shall I do? Someone help me! She's ruined my shirt." Draco claimed dramatically as they headed for the Entrance Hall. Draco kissed Ginny before heading to Slytherin table and Ginny jerked her head at Hermione towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Called Neville. The Gryffindor's weren't taking Harry and Ron's side after what he had said a few days prior and for that, Hermione was thankful.

She nodded at him as she sat down and felt Severus' eyes on her. She glanced up at him catching his eye but when she saw his eyes narrow in anger fresh tears welled in her eyes and she dropped her head. She didn't see the pained expression on her Professor's face.

Severus had watched her enter feeling guilt-ridden when he saw she had been crying. When she looked up at him, he tried to focus on speaking to her through their connection but was disconcerted to see fresh tears in her eyes. 'She thinks I am still angry,' he thought. He had known she was hurt and upset before she had ever run out of the headmaster's office thanks to the mark on his arm. It wasn't until he had gotten back to his room that he noticed the bump in his nose was a fraction reduced than it had been the night before. His thoughts flickered to how powerful she truly was with the new powers between them and again felt almost sorry for his master. Almost.

Hermione sat eating breakfast and was distraught to realize it was Wednesday; that meant potions after breakfast. Double potions in fact; she tried not to let her heart beat out of her chest but she was particularly depressed. It was with a sad and heavy heart that she and Draco headed to the dungeons. They had started sitting together in potions after Ron had tried to sabotage her potion and she was pleased to see that the other Slytherin's didn't seem to mind. They weren't all a bunch of best friends but they weren't trying to attack each other either. She heard the door open and heard her lover's usual dramatic entrance.

She listened as he lectured them on what they were going to be doing and let her mind drift back to Dumbledore's office. 'Why did he look at me with such disgust,' she asked herself. She didn't hear Severus ask a question but suddenly he called on her.

"Can you tell me the answer Miss Granger?" His voice wrapped around her like a comforting blanket.

She didn't look up but she shook her head. "No sir."

"Come now Miss Granger, no need to act childish." He sneered at her. His arm burned red hot as her anger sliced through them both.

"That's rich. You are the last person that needs to tell anyone else on how _childish_ they are acting." She spat at him. She heard the class take a collective gasp and hold it while they watched their head girl and Professor snarl at each other.

"Perhaps you are forgetting that I am your professor Miss Granger, do I need to remind you of that fact in another detention tonight?" He said in a voice that would send anyone else running.

"Oh no _Professor_, there may be many things that I forget about you but you being an insensitive egotistical dick, isn't one of them." She said positively shaking with anger.

"Deten-" He started.

"Oh save it Snape, I'm not going to go to detention with you just so you can ridicule me again." She snatched her things off the table and banged her way behind her.

He followed her and yelled down the corridor, "Report the headmaster Miss Granger! Let him know I am fully voting for your expulsion from school for disrespecting a teacher." He thought his arm would fall off at that and watched in horror as the girl turned to look at him. He had not seen the hatred in her eyes like that since she had looked at Voldemort the night before. He was about to call out to her when she suddenly closed her eyes and transformed into a white tiger; he would have admired her beauty if he wasn't furious. She flicked her tail at him and let out a snarl before turning tail and running.

His arm burned sharply and he pulling back his sleep he saw it pulse purple again. He took a deep steadying breath and turned back to his classroom. He would deal with her later; he just hoped she would stay out of trouble before then.

A/N: Kind of short chapter; and yes, I made Hermione an animagus. If you want to see what she looks like go here,

/siberian-tiger/white-tiger-photos


	11. Inner Wolf

A/N: Thank you for the feedback you guys have given me. It means a lot.

Hermione felt incredibly free as she ran through the castle, she ran past Dumbledore but didn't stop as she ran out the front doors. Her feet hit the grass and she stopped to flex her toes in the dirt, feeling the dirt shift under her powerful paws was something she always loved. She remembered Snape's shocked face as she transformed and almost purred with satisfaction. She hadn't studied to become an animagus but she found out she had been able to one night when a bird was outside her window causing her inability to sleep. She had thought about ways to get rid of the bird and thought about how cats eat birds; abruptly she had turned into a tiger. Then she attacked the bird resting on her windowsill and transformed back but realizing what she had done she vomited everywhere. She looked out over the grounds and wondered where she could go. The forbidden forest seemed like the best option so she took off for the trees vanishing into the forest without any further thought.

Meanwhile behind her in the castle chaos reigned freely; Professor Dumbledore had been startled to see a tiger running through his school and was even more shocked to find out it was none other than Hermione Granger. He had called an emergency staff meeting and was trying to figure out how to find her when Severus spoke up.

"I can transform and sniff for her scent then follow it." He offered knowing it was his fault she had fled. He was beyond angry but also relieved to feel that his tattoo was no longer purple. When Albus nodded his head at him, he quickly transformed into a large pure black wolf. He whined at the man and watched as he stood up to open the door. The staff hadn't known he was an animagus either but were unsurprised by his form.

Once outside the room, he raised his head and sniffed the air. He snorted as he was confronted with different scents but quickly was able to focus on the scent he was searching for. He ran through the castle following the scent the whole time though he paused when he saw it head into the forest. After a moments consideration he began to run full speed for the trees and was soon swallowed by them.

Hermione heard something following her before she saw it and she whirled around coming face to face with a large wolf. She sniffed the air trying to catch the scent and when she smelled something familiar; she raised her hackles and roared at the dark figure.

Severus merely watched as the tiger in front of him tried to scare him, she was bigger than him in this form but he was sure he could take her if it came down to it. He walked slowly towards the tiger hoping to intimidate her into submission. He was taken aback when she stepped toward him and swiped her huge paw through the air.

As the wolf stepped closer she noticed his black eyes, something about them was strangely familiar, and they held an arrogance and also amusement. She growled low in her throat as the wolf stepped again closer, she did not step back but she pricked her ears back in warning.

Severus stepped closer to the tiger until they were almost nose to nose, that's when he noticed the mark on her front leg was the same as it would be when she was human. He was suddenly seized by an idea and he raised his paw also to show him his mark but jumped back when she sliced the air with her paw. He snarled at her baring his teeth as he felt the wind from the would-be blow rustle his fur. He stared into her eyes waiting patiently until he heard her thoughts clearly, he then said in his mind,

"_I would appreciate it if you'd stop trying to add scars to my face Miss Granger." _ He said calmly.

She heard Severus voice in her head and heard the wolf in front of her whine gently, but she growled back at him and answered, "_come near me and I'll do worse than that." _She deliberated her choices and decided that running from him was a good idea. She let out a hiss and turned to run but found her path blocked by the wolf again. She crouched down on her front legs preparing to jump over him when he lunged forward and rammed her with his body. She rolled over a few times before standing up and letting out a furious growl.

Severus felt like he had sprained his shoulder by ramming into her and when he tried to put weight on his right arm he whined in pain. He saw Hermione's ears prick forward and cock her head to the side, she whined back at him asking what was wrong. She watched as he tried to put weight on his shoulder again only for him to whine and bring his paw off the ground toward his body. He suddenly transformed back to a man and glared at the tiger. He whispered a healing charm and was thankful when the pain stopped.

"Transform, Miss Granger." His words were met with a hiss from her. "I refuse to talk to a tiger." He tried again; she turned as if to walk away but he called, "Stop please." She did and turned back to him. "What has upset you?" She looked him in the eye and let the memory from Dumbledore's office float to the front of his mind; he saw the disgust on his own face and suddenly understood. "You think I was disgusted with you for healing me?" His words were met this time with her sitting on her hunches. "I was not disgusted at you Hermione; I was disgusted at myself because I thought that once you had seen my body you would be repulsed." She snarled at these words so he said, "Yes, I can see that I was mistaken. I know that I am neither a perfect man nor the most handsome and finding a young beautiful woman like you wanting me brings out even more of my doubts." He watched cautiously as she moved forward at the words but relaxed when she butted her head against his shoulder. "I do not want you to leave this school, this world, or… me." He confessed after a pause, and reaching up to touch her fur he heard her purr deeply. He smirked as he said, "I believe that part of the making up part is kissing but I refuse to kiss a tiger."

She stopped purring and walked backwards away from him. Her ears were pricked back and she was looking at some point over his head. Her sudden change in actions made him look behind him and his blood ran cold as he saw Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Grayback step into the clearing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Snape and his precious mudblood." Lucius said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You are a beautiful tiger mudblood, too bad you're no higher than a house elf otherwise I'd skin you and put your coat in my study."

Hermione pulled her ears back and growled at the man warningly; she had been trying to change back but the distraction was not allowing her to focus on the task.

"Why don't you have some fun with her Greyback?" Lucius smirked at the man beside him and watched in pleasure as he immediately stalked towards the tiger.

Severus wanted desperately to change into his wolf form but Voldermort knew nothing about it so he watched helplessly as Fenrir walked towards Hermione.

"What are you doing here Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Checking on my dear son, but it was a waste since he's not dating that blood traitor." His eyes flickered to Hermione again as she growled at his words.

The moment of distraction was enough for Greyback as he lunged for her and tried to claw her. She jumped back in surprise then snapped her jaws at him, giving him a clear warning to stay back. He ignored her and started forward again only to stumble backwards as her pawed swept through the air, her claws ripping into the skin of his chest. That was all the distraction she needed and she jumped on the man clawing him viciously. The two men watched her as she killed Greyback, tearing into his skin with her large nails. Once the man on the ground had stilled she jerked her head up towards the blonde man still standing there watching her.

Severus saw her step over the mauled man on the ground and saw that Hermione was sporting a large gash on her leg. Her paws were bloody and leaves stuck to them as she slinked towards Lucius, who was looking terrified at the tiger coming towards him. With a glare to Severus he turned and disappeared, they heard a 'pop' a minute later and they were left alone again. Severus turned to look at Hermione who was trying to lick her front leg, whimpering gently at the blood pouring from it. He watched as she swayed where she stood before collapsing into a heap on the forest floor. He waited for her to transform but when she didn't he realized that she wasn't going to in her current state. He levitated her and walked back towards the castle leaving a trail of her blood behind them. He left Greyback there and sincerely hoped that something would eat him. He was halfway across the lawn when Albus came out of the doors and looked at him then Hermione.

"I have had a large number of creatures in my time here but I think this is the first time a tiger has ever entered the school." With a twinkle in his eye he walked with the man and Hermione to the infirmary.

A/N: Whew. What excitement! Reviews please. Tell me what you think? What do YOU want to see?

If you want to see Severus' form go here,

.


	12. Losing Her Stripes

A/N: Don't own, not making anything.

Madame Pomfrey looked up when Severus and Albus entered and looked confused at the tiger floating next to them.

"What-" She started to ask but Severus answered before she finished, "Miss Granger seems to be an animagus." He levitated her over to a bed and gently placed her on it; it wasn't until then that he saw how much blood she had lost. His stomach lurched as he saw that her arm was covered completely in blood which was oozing from her cut and Greyback's blood went almost all the way up to her chest from her paws.

"What happened?" Albus asked and watched Madame Pomfrey try to heal the tiger as Severus recounted the tale to him.

"She'll be very lucky if she isn't turned." Poppy said after he was finished. She poured some healing potion on the cut and watched as it fully healed. "Well that answers that question. Why hasn't she transformed back Albus?" But the old man merely shook his head because he didn't have any answers.

They all watched the tiger for a few minutes before turning and going their separate directions.

HGHGHG

Hermione woke the next morning and looked around the room. She tried to sit up but discovered she was still in her animagus form, focusing again on returning to normal she tried and failed to get her human form back. This worried her because she had never stayed a tiger for longer than a few minutes. She sniffed the air smelling food and her stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Oh good you're awake." She jerked her head around to see the school nurse walking towards her with some vials. "I know that you're a tiger but I need you to drink these." She uncorked it and handed it to Hermione before realizing that she would have to pour it down the girl's throat. "Oh, right. Of course, silly me." She poured the potion onto the tigers tongue and watched in amusement as her whiskers twitched in disgust.

Hermione hated the potions with her new sensitive tongue they tasted even worse. The door opened and in stepped Severus and the headmaster. They walked toward the pair and Severus was pleased to see she was awake. Hermione stepped off the bed and stretched her back, dragging her nails against the stone floor before standing up. Dumbledore walked forward and started stroking her under her chin and smiled when she started to purr loudly.

"Really Headmaster, must you stroke the students?" Severus said next to him though he was smirking slightly. He reached out and ran his hand gently through Hermione's fur and she butted her hand against his shoulder.

"So any ideas on how to change her back?" Snape asked Albus.

Hermione looked at him hopefully as he swirled his wand at her and she felt like she was falling once the sensation stopped she looked down to see two legs and two feet. She jumped up and did a little happy dance around in a circle before noticing Albus had gone bright red and Severus was attempting to not laugh. She looked down and gasped when she saw her very human very naked breasts; she screamed and ran over to the bed and yanked the blanket off wrapping it around herself.

"Well… um… Glad you have you back to… Normal Miss Granger." Dumbledore said still looking around the infirmary with red cheeks.

"Ye-Yes thank you sir." Hermione said wishing he could just disappear. "Um… I don't have any clothes with me."

"Well go get some then." Severus said shaking silently from laughter. He looked at her with her disheveled hair and only a sheet wrapped around her and his laughter died. He looked her over from her toes to her head and felt his rush of desire shoot right to the organ between his legs. She shot him a dirty look and he very much wished that the two others in the room were not there.

"Oh haha Snape, I'll do that right now shall I? I hope I run across Draco while I'm at it or even better, Harry." She snapped at him and saw him freeze. He looked at her with eyes burning both with anger and desire.

"Miss Granger-" He started to say but Albus interrupted.

"Severus, why don't you accompany Miss Granger to her quarters?" He said with twinkling eyes.

They both saw that it was useless to argue so Severus cast a disillusionment charm on Hermione and they set off. Hermione paused to put the blanket back on the bed and sincerely hoped that the charm wouldn't wear off till she was safe. When they arrived at her portrait hole she told Snape the password and was happy when it opened to admit them inside. Snape had pulled out his wand to reverse the disillusionment charm when he felt his wand shoot across the room.

"What the-" He started angrily but stopped when he felt hands on his buttons. "Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"That should be obvious Severus, haven't you ever had someone undress you?" She said mockingly.

"Not when they are invisible." Snape muttered trying to remove her hands. He scowled when she slapped them away and began her work of undoing his buttons. Once she had all the buttons of his outer coat done she pushed his frock off and tossed it on the chair behind him. She then reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down to a kiss; just before their lips met however he whispered the counter spell that made her appear visible. He kissed her passionately with pent up desire. He ran his fingers up and down her sides before trailing them down to her hot core feeling pleased to find she was already wet for him. He moaned when her fingers found his belt and undid the clasp pushing his pants and underwear down his legs. She walked back towards the bed and climbed onto it watching him as he knelt on her bed. He nudged her legs apart and placed his knees between them he grabbed his erection and slid the head up and down her slit marveling on how wet she was.

"Why do I make you so wet," He asked letting himself slide into her tight slick hole but stopping after his head was covered and pumped his hips gently.

"Um… I don't know… Please Severus." She whimpered desperately wanting what only he could give her. She growled in frustration as he kept up the gentle pumping of his hips only letting his head touch her.

"You were made for me." He said and plunged forward quickly, she gasped as she felt him spread her walls in the most delicious way. She whimpered when she felt him pull out but understood when he flipped over onto his back pulling her on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and raised her hips positioning him at her entrance and sliding down hard. She closed her eyes against the new feelings that were washing through her body; she felt so in control and so powerful. She leaned forward slightly and raised her hips again before sliding back down.

Severus clenched the sheet as she tried to get her rhythm, she may have been inexperienced but her inexperience was the best kind of torture. Every time she sat down on him he felt his head bump against her cervix. She seemed to be experimenting with the different strokes that felt the best to her and he let her. He felt her tense and begin to shake as she got close to her first climax; he reached down and ran his thumb gently over her sensitive clit. She moaned as her hips picked up an irregular rhythm and cried his name when she shattered around him. He felt her walls contract around her and thought her would pass out from the painful pleasure. He quickly flipped her back onto her back and began a quick pace that gave him the friction he needed, his breath came faster as he neared his own release and growled when he felt her angle her hips down causing him to slide out of her.

She looked up at him and pushed gently against his chest to lean him back, once he was sitting back on his haunches she sat up and grabbed his throbbing penis in her hand. She licked the head gently tasting herself on it, she heard him groan above her and sucked on his head. She continued this giving him the friction he desired but when his breath hitched she would stop all contact. Each time he would growl at her but before he could snap at her she would begin again.

He looked down at her and saw her playing with herself, he was so turned on it was painful but he had never felt more pleasure either. He saw that she was doing the same pattern to herself as she was to him; get close to release and stop. He heard her breathing increase and she urgently pulled his hips down to hers as she laid back. He ran his head over her clit a few times and when he felt her nails dig into his arms he pulled back, placed himself at her entrance, and pumped his hips forward hard. He felt her walls clench down on him and repeated the process two more times as he heard her scream his name he shoved forward and came so hard he saw lights pop in front of his eyes. His hips jerked a few times as he completely emptied himself inside her, his penis jerking inside her. When he felt her walls stop trembling and could actually move, he laid down next to her panting. He pulled her against his chest and began to drift off with her.

A/N: Reviews, my lovelies, keep my inspired.


	13. Mistakes Made

A/N: Don't own.

When Hermione awoke next it was to find the sun setting and alone, stretching out her sore muscles she thought to that morning and smiled. She got up with the thought of a shower and the stickiness of her thighs reminded her again of that morning. She walked into the bathroom and froze when she glanced at the tampons sitting on her sink. She wracked her brain to that morning and quickly pulling on clothes she ran down to Snape's quarters. She burst through the door and saw him sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Miss Granger?" He asked looking at her panting to get her breath.

"Di-Di-Did yo-you use use a contraception charm this this morning?" She panted as she put her hands on her knees.

"No. You said you were taking a potion for it." Severus said watching her stand up with a really pale face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I didn't take it this morning," she said looking at him seriously.

"Why not?" He said back standing up and walking around his desk.

"I was a tiger Severus!" She said taken aback by his tone.

"So you and I just had sex this morning without any protection? Why didn't you say anything to me then?" He said feeling upset again.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was a little preoccupied." She said feeling his anger and felt her own rise as well.

"You should have thought about that before you jumped me."

"I didn't hear you complaining." She snapped at him. 'What is his problem,' she wondered.

"Of course I wasn't complaining, I had a teenage girl throwing herself at me. I'm not going to turn her away."

"Oh so if any of the girls at Hogwarts did that you'd not stop them?"

"Maybe." He snapped at her viciously.

She took a step back and said, "So I'm just some girl."

"Do you think I want to have kids with you Miss Granger? Just because of this… link you shoved on me doesn't mean that I want to spend forever with you. Grow up." He leaned against his desk and watched her.

"Y-You said you loved me," she said trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Men say things all the time to get what they want," he said. Severus was angry, he wanted to hurt her and make her realize her mistake. They never should have gotten involved especially when the stupid child couldn't remember proper potions. 'She's probably faking it,' he thought bitterly.

Hermione reared back like she'd been slapped. "You don't mean that."

"No, I didn't mean it then, I do now however." He said with an emotionless voice.

"I was just a fuck to you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"A good one, yes. I never wanted to be with you in a relationship. With a _child._" He felt triumph in seeing her cry but a slice through his arm told him that she wasn't faking. The burning on his arm got worse as she stood there in silence and he realized she really wasn't faking her hurt. It was real. "Miss Granger-"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and shook her head; she turned her back to him and said before running out the door, "Don't worry _professor_, that mistake won't happen again." With that she ran out of his room and down the corridor.

Hermione headed for the entrance hall but ran into Draco, "Hermione? What's wrong?" He looked at her tear stained face with alarm and saw Snape walking towards them.

"Miss Granger!" He yelled at her back but she wrenched her arm out of Draco's grasp and ran again.

She heard Draco and Severus behind her yelling her name but she ran straight through the open doors. She ran for the gates determined to reach them and disapparate, when she reached them and hurried through them. She looked back up at the castle once more and thought of Severus' words, then tuned and disappeared.

SSSSSSSS

Draco and Severus were staring after her when a flustered and angry Albus Dumbledore came up behind them.

"Would either of you like to explain to me why a student just broke through the wards at the gate?" He said looking at the two men before him. Draco glared at Severus and the older man looked at the headmaster, "That would be my fault headmaster."

"What happened?" Draco and Dumbledore asked at the same time.

"Hermione came down to my office this evening and shared some news with me, I said some things and she reacted in a hurt way. I thought that she was faking it so I would forgive her so I continued with what I was saying; it wasn't until our link alerted me to her emotions that I realized it was real." He finished this explanation and felt his heart squeeze as he remembered the look on the girls face.

Draco looked at the black-haired man before him and felt fury rise in him. He pulled his fist back and slammed in forward into the man's face; watching in satisfaction as he stumbled backwards and looked up with a broken nose.

"You're a goddamned fool Snape." He said. He then looked at the headmaster before saying, "I apologize for that show of violence Headmaster, and if you hadn't been here it would have been worse. I am going after Hermione, nothing can stop me, let Ginny Weasley know where I've gone." With that he turned and strolled towards the doors the girl had fled out of.

Albus watched him then turned his attention to the man holding his nose, "for your sake Severus, I hope you have realized what you've done. She may not forgive you and you'll have to live with that. For her sake, I hope Mr. Malfoy finds her before someone else does." He shook his head and walked away from his adoptive son, feeling the wards shake again as Draco broke through them.

Severus couldn't believe that Draco had punched him but was thankful someone had. The pain in his arm had not lessened and he looked down to see the mark; its color was such a violent shade of orange and red that his arm looked like it was on fire. He headed back to his quarters and welcomed the burning in his arm as a reminder of the fact that he was a fool.

A/N: There's action and anger ahead. Reviews are loved by me.


	14. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Not mine. Not making any money.

Once Draco was outside of the gates he stopped and thought about where Hermione might go; the one place that popped into his head was her parents. The only problem with this was he didn't know where that was. He hadn't been present when the death eaters had attacked her over the summer and they hadn't talk about where it was either. He knew that wizards and witches could sense apparition trails of others but had never learned. 'Well, now is a good time to practice,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the girl he wanted to find, he felt a tugging sensation and disapparated letting the trail lead him. His feet hit solid ground and he looked around at the terrain in front of him. He saw the burnt crumbling remains of a house and guessed that this was her house; he saw footprints and followed them to a point near the house. He knelt next to a spot near the house where the footprints stopped and it looked like she had fallen to her knees; he didn't see any other footprints so he guessed that she had disapparated again. He sighed and stood trying to feel for her trail again and let himself get pulled towards the next place she had gone.

SSHGSSHG

It had been three days since Hermione had left the school and everyone noticed the change in Severus' behavior. He was short tempered and lashed out at everyone for the smallest things. He hadn't been sleeping well due to the endless burning in his arm and the knowledge that she was in danger out in the world. His mark's color had alternated between red, orange, and purple over the last three days. He looked down at his mark suddenly struck with an idea, he focused on the girl he was seeking and felt his body swirl.

HGHGHG

Hermione was sitting outside a diner drinking lemonade in the sun enjoying the people bustling around her. She had visited her parent's house and graves before deciding to go somewhere sunny. She had gone to her Gringotts vault to extract some money and she carried it around in a small beaded bag attached to her belt. She looked around her at the people bustling past to see a strangely familiar blonde head coming toward her. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the crowd and their eyes met. She stood up placing money on the table and ran towards him. He caught her as she flung herself at him and swung her around.

"Hermione." He said squeezing her to him then pulled away. She had gotten some sun in the last few days and she looked stunning.

"How did you find me?" Hermione looked at Draco and was very pleased to see a familiar friendly place.

"Followed your apparition trail to your parents and then their graves, finally it brought me here." He said walking over to a table and sitting down. "Why did you leave?" He asked her.

"Severus told you why." She said, she knew that he would have asked.

"And you believed him so readily?" Draco said hoping not to upset her.

"You didn't hear him Draco, he sounded so…" She searched for the right word and they both jumped when a deep familiar voice said from behind them.

"Cold," Severus had appeared in a crowded street and watched jealously as Hermione ran into Draco's arms.

Hermione jumped and whirled around; coming face-to-face with the reason she had left Hogwarts in the first place. She felt her heart soar at seeing him but then stopped when his words came back to her again. She had repeated his words constantly over the last couple days and each time her anger had peaked.

"Snape," She said with her voice so cold that a shiver ran down Draco's spine.

"Her-" He started to respond but her next words stopped him.

"Don't you dare use my first name as if you know me; as if I wasn't just a nice fuck for you when no one else would crawl into your bed?" She heard Draco's gasp at her harsh words but didn't care. She turned her back on the man who looked like she had just kicked him; she leaned up to kiss Draco and her cheek before disapparating once again.

"Nice job Snape." Draco said scathingly. "Now I have to find her trail again."

"I'm sorry, tell her I'm sorry." Severus said with tears in his eyes before he disappeared.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head then felt for her trail again and disappearing.

SS/HG/DM

It was the second week in March when Draco and Hermione finally returned to Hogwarts. After she had left them by the diner she had went back to her parent's house. Draco had found her a few days later sitting on the ground by their graves. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung in lank waves down her back. She hadn't eaten in a week nor had she slept, he discovered that she had tried to end her life by her parent's graves so she could be with them immediately. It took him 3 more days to convince her to go back to Hogwarts.

They walked up the familiar path towards the Entrance Hall when Dumbledore walked out to meet them. He looked at the boy walking towards him and the girl next to him; it took him a few minutes to realize it was Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, it's nice to have you back." He said in a quiet voice noticing how withdrawn and miserable she looked. She said nothing as she nodded her head and he hoped that she would return to normal someday.

Severus was walking to lunch when he saw Albus walking inside with Draco and was shocked to see Hermione standing next to them. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in months, his mark had been a dark purple since she had left the diner and every day he was sure it would turn black. He stopped in his tracks when she suddenly looked straight into his eyes; they were dead, no emotion left in them, and they seemed to look straight through him. He rushed towards the girl and kneeled down in front of her before saying, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I am a fool and I can never express to you how sorry I am. I didn't mean those things I said to you." Draco and Albus were looking back and forth between the girl and the man on the floor.

Hermione stared at Severus kneeling on the floor at her feet and said in a voice she hadn't used in what felt like forever, "Well you're in luck Professor Snape, no apology is needed because I don't want you or it." She walked away from the three men staring at her in various degrees of shock and hurt heading towards her quarters. Once there she saw Solomon on her bed looking healthy and happy to see her; flinging herself down on her bed she grabbed her cat and buried her face in his neck sobbing herself hoarse before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Poor Hermione. Poor Severus. Tell me what you think.


	15. Out of the Darkness

A/N: Not making any money.

It was a week later that Hermione found herself going down to potions when she was approached by Ron and Harry.

"Um… Hermione?" Ron said hesitantly.

"What?" She said in a very quiet voice.

"We wanted to apologize." Harry said watching her for signs of the old Hermione.

"Okay." She said still surveying her feet.

"We were stupid prats and don't deserve to live." Ron said hoping to coax her into talking.

"Okay." Was her response, she didn't want anyone to talk to her or be around her.

"Inside!" Came Severus' voice and she flinched slightly at his tone.

She walked into the classroom and over to where her seat was with Draco. Sitting down she waited for Snape to begin teaching class but was confused when she looked up to find him standing before her.

"Go sit over there Miss Granger, with your house." Snape said his tone banking no opportunity for argument.

Hermione just got up and walked over to the table she used to sit in by Harry and Ron. She kept her head down throughout the lesson zoning out to everything around her. She didn't move when the rest of the class got up to get their ingredients and didn't move when Harry brought her portion back to her. She stared at her cauldron in front of her but didn't move to add anything to it or to complete her potion.

Snape noticed her behavior and walked over to where she was sitting. "Miss Granger, would you like to explain why you're not making your potion?" His voice wrapped around her like velvet inviting her to argue back but she merely shook her head.

"No? Well then a zero for today and 50 points from Gryffindor." He said glaring at her head which was still bent. He got angry when she shrugged at his words. "Detention tonight Miss Granger, my office, 8 pm." She again shrugged and kept her head down. He felt the urge to shake her but couldn't do that with a room full of students. When class was over he watched her exit his room with Draco next to her talking to her in a quiet voice.

Hermione headed for DADA with Harry and Ron, sitting next to them and listened as Remus began his lesson. He was lecturing them on silent defensive spells and only moved when he told them to partner up. Remus noticed Hermione's behavior and felt his sympathy for the girl sitting before him, barely a shadow of what she had been.

"Hermione?" He called, "Can you tell us the advantage of silent defensive spells?" The staff had decided last night to try and engage her in classes.

"No professor." She said in a tiny voice. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Lupin challenged but she just shrugged at him in answer. He looked around at the students in his classroom and told them they were dismissed. He called Hermione back however and walked over to the girl when the last person had exited the room. "Hermione, you have to talk." Remus said.

Hermione heard his gentle voice command her to talk and felt emotion stirring in her for the first time in a while. She looked up at him, taking in his rugged face, and shrugged again.

Remus knelt in front of her and put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, "Do you think your parents would want you to waste away like this?"

Her eyes welled with tears and her lip trembled as she said, "I can't ask them so I don't know." She fell to her knees and leaned against Remus when he pulled her against his chest.

"Hermione, you have friends that care about you here. I care about you, Harry and Ron, although prats, also care about you." He stroked her hair as she cried hard into his chest gasping his shirt tightly in her first. "Severus cares about you too regardless of anything he says. He's been a complete beast since you left; I almost ate him a couple days ago." He felt heartened when she gave a little chuckle and sniffed. He gently pulled himself back and tipped her face up to his; he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and said, "you have lots of people in this castle that care and love you Hermione, ones that are hoping you can heal from this. You need to take time to heal dear, not because of Voldemort or Severus or because of friends; you need to heal for you. You need to live and be happy because your parent's would want you to live your life not throw it away for them. You need to do it for you, because it's what you deserve."

Hermione looked up at Remus and admitted he was right; she hadn't managed to completely heal since her parent's death. She hadn't healed from her miscarriage, she hadn't healed from Severus' words, and she hadn't healed from his actions. She realized that throwing her life into the toilet wasn't helping anyone; it was only hurting her and the people she cared for. She nodded her head and wiped her tears away then hugged Remus tightly to her.

"Thank you Professor," she said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"That's what I'm here for Hermione. It's not just to teach you and shove information into my student's throats; it's to help my students. It's my job as a professor and also, my job as your friend." He said kissing the top of her head. She was like a daughter he had never had and seeing her in pain had hurt him terribly. She looked up at him and smiled gently at the man before her; she would always be thankful for the person who had brought her out of her depression and reminded her that there was light in the world.

They headed to the Great Hall for dinner and hugged again before she sat down at the table next to Ron and Harry. As he walked away he heard her say to the boys, "If you ever do the things you've done to me again I won't hesitate to kill you both." He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up towards the head table his eyes finding, not Albus, but Severus; he nodded at the dark eyed man and saw the man nod back to him.

Hermione ate with the two boys and felt her heart lift a little, glancing down she saw her mark fade from the dark purple it had been back to the white outline she was used to. She looked up towards the head table to the man who shared the mark and saw him looking down at his own; as if sensing her gaze his head jerked up to meet hers and let a thought float through their link "_we have to talk_". He nodded his head slightly and went back to his food. Things weren't better but at least they were getting there.

At 8 o'clock she headed down to the dungeons to serve her detention, pausing to knock on the door and waiting for a voice to call "enter" she entered the room.

A/N: What waits up ahead for our couple? Oh it'll be angsty, smutty, hot action filled chapter.


	16. Fighting for You

When Hermione walked down to her detention that night it was with an air of calm determination. She wasn't going to let Severus continue down this self-loathing path that he was on where he felt himself unworthy of anyone loving him. So when she knocked on his door at 7:58 and heard his voice tell her to enter it came as a surprise to see him leaning against his desk waiting for her.

"Hello Professor," She said watching him.

"Drop the formalities Hermione; you said we needed to talk, so tall. I haven't got all night." Severus said folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'll talk. I don't know why you have decided to go on a self-hate spree and push everyone away but it's not going to happen with me. I love you for who you are now not the power crazed asshole you were in school. I really don't care if you think you're unworthy to be loved or about all the bad shit you've done. I love you and I want to be with you; dark mark, snarky attitude, and all." She finished this by crossing her arms in a stance that clearly said, 'challenge me.'

Severus looked at the girl before him and was grateful to whatever deities were listening that his words hadn't driven her away. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to her; pulling her into his arms and chest. He kissed the top of her head gently then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him then with a playful scowl said, "if you ever say those things to me again Lord Voldemort will look like a vacation when I'm through with you, understand?" She grinned again when he nodded at her and squeezed him tightly. She didn't enjoy being upset at him but she also wanted to make sure that he knew she wasn't putting up with his crap. He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head back as he brought his lips crashing to hers. She opened her mouth willingly deepening the kiss and tasting him fully.

Severus had just had the thought to pick her up and take her to bed when pain encased his arm causing him to hiss. He stepped away from Hermione and schooled his features into the blank mask he used around the death eaters. Not looking at her he summoned his mask and his robes; pulling them on. He finally looked at her when he had put his mask on and was relieved to see the same love he had moments before still in her eyes. He lifted to mask quickly to kiss her and started to walk away as he heard her voice behind him say, "Return to me." He looked back at her through the slits in his mask and quickly nodded his head; with a quick touch to his arm he was gone.

Hermione stood staring at the place where he had disappeared for a few minutes before making her way back to Gryffindor tower hoping to find Harry and Ron. As she walked through the hall the hairs on her neck stood on end giving her the feeling of someone watching her but looking around she saw no one. She continued on her way until she heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up seeing a red and breathless Draco Malfoy in the same robes Severus had been wearing.

"Draco! What's wrong?" She said hurriedly watching him shrink the mask and put it into his pocket.

"Vold-Vold-Voldemort ordered an attack on Hogwarts! The Death Eaters are going to be here in 20 minutes time." He was panting for air and looked very worried. "I have to go tell Dumbledore." With that Hermione and Draco ran for Dumbledore's office sliding to a stop in front of the Gargoyle. The two of them ran up the stairs and into Dumbledore's study without stopping.

"Professor Dumbledore!" They both said rushing into the office.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy what is it?" He said standing up and looking between the two panting teens.

"Voldemort has ordered an attack on Hogwarts; Snape is going to lead it but there will be around 75 death eaters sir." Draco said in a rush.

Hermione suddenly went from calm to terrified at knowing that Severus was leading the Death Eaters attack on Hogwarts.

"Go to Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms; get the younger students into the Room of Requirement. All the older students over 17 may stay and fight but we must get the younger students to safety." Dumbledore said striding by them and out of the office; he raised him wand and when a silvery phoenix erupted he said to it, "Hogwarts is under attack; alert the entire order. Bring everyone willing to fight." The phoenix took off flying with Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco right behind it.

Hermione split from them to head towards the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady swung open before she gave the password and she ran into the room. She pressed her wand to her throat and said, "Hogwarts is under attack; if you are under the age of 17 come to the common room immediately. Do not stop to grab anything!" Almost as soon as she removed her wand people swarmed into the common room, Harry and Ron headed straight for her and started helping her get the kids organized.

"Dean, I need you to take the kids up to the Room of Requirement; you know how it works. Draco and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects will meet you there with their houses. Do not stop no matter what. Go!" Hermione said and watched as the common room quickly emptied of hysterical students. She turned to Harry and the rest of the students that stayed behind to fight, "We're meeting in the Great Hall, head there now." She watched as they all went and then focused herself; tuning into Severus and his location. She felt him let his blocks around his mind down, sensing what it was she wanted, and she was staring at Voldemort through his eyes. She focused harder and heard what was being said.

"Our time to ssstrike issss now," Voldemort hissed at his followers, "Dumbledore isss weak and the defensesss are weakened with him. Ssseverussss isss your mudblood fighting?"

"_Tell him no," _Hermione urged Severus through their link.

"No, my lord, she had chosen to sit aside; I will be able to draw completely on her magic." Severus said and Hermione could feel the irritation under those words. "_If you're not fighting you need to go to the Room of Requirement with the younger kids. I won't have you in danger." _Severus said through their link his voice making it clear that an argument wasn't a good idea right now.

"_You'd have to tie me to a chair and shove 4 vials of dreamless sleep to keep me away." _Hermione said back to him.

"_That's my girl," _Severus thought with affection flowing through him. _"It is time."_

Hermione felt him put the blocks up around his mind and did the same thing; then she ran out of the common room. Whatever happened tonight, their lives would never be the same.

A/N: Sorry for the lull in updating; had a bit of writers block but that's all over now. Reviews are wonderfully appreciated.


	17. Down to This

A/N: Don't make any money from it; just enjoy my own twist on JKRowling's character's.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said skidding to a halt in the Great Hall; she was out of breath after running all the way from the common room. She had made sure all the younger students were safe and secure in the Room of Requirement before continuing to where everyone was gathering. Looking around she saw that there were at least 150 students left behind to fight, including all the teachers, and around 100 order member's and others that had come to help. Dumbledore was sitting at the head table with his lips moving quickly. There was a steady pulse of magic in the room every few minutes so Hermione assumed he must be putting up new wards and strengthening the existing ones. She took a minute to focus on her own magic as well as Severus'; she could tell he hadn't used any magic yet and was secretly thankful. They would both be drawing on their joint magic as well as the magic their marks generated but that didn't mean they should use it for anything. "_I love you,"_ she sent through their link before turning her attention back to Minerva who was speaking at the head of the hall.

"Remus and Kingsley will take the Astronomy tower with Mr. Thomas and Miss Weasley. Molly, Arthur, and Bill you'll take the west side of the castle with Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom." Hermione zoned out again to look over at Harry who motioned for her to come over to him. She walked over to him and waited for him to start talking while appearing to listen to Professor McGonagall.

"We have to kill Voldemort," Harry whispered urgently. "I have to kill him."

"What do you need?" Hermione asked.

"Time and cover to get to him, I need you and Ron to keep the Death Eaters away from me." Harry said looking around at Ron who nodded. "I know that things haven't been great with us this year Hermione, but if you're happy with Snape I don't care; but I can't do this without you." Hermione looked at him and nodded her head; she reached out to squeeze his hand gently.

There was a surge of magic and everyone turned to Dumbledore who had gotten to his feet, "It's time, all of those ready to fight on the front lines follow me now." There was a flurry of movement as at least 75 people headed out the doors and spilled onto the lawn. Hermione looked out and saw the black mass of Death Eaters and Voldemort standing outside the gates trying to get through the wards. "The wards I've set with probably hold for another 5 minutes," Dumbledore said standing in front of the entire mass on the lawn.

Severus saw Hermione standing by Harry near the front of the defenders of Hogwarts and prayed to whoever was listening that she wouldn't be caught by the enemy. He knew that Voldemort hadn't seen her yet or else he would be getting hell from his master. He saw the wards give as Voldemort joined his death eaters and knew that it was time to fight.

Hermione couldn't tell Severus from the rest of the group and as the wards broke and the death eaters rushed forward she couldn't risk using their link to find out where he was. Chaos immediately ensued as spells started flying from both sides. Hermione looked around and shot a protego charm around one of her classmates but didn't have time to check to see who it was. Harry was running towards Voldemort to engage in the fight with him but was getting heavily fired upon by the other death eaters. Hermione sprang forward and began to fight with him. She ducked as a purple spell shot towards her head and sent a curse back at the man feeling a bit of triumph when it met its mark. She turned to see Lucius dueling with Hannah Abbott and ran to her aid; she was no longer using verbal spells but rather relied on her abilities to silently cast. She mustered up at the hate she could and screamed "Avada Kedavra"; she watched Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground and felt no remorse. She whipped around as she heard screaming and saw Narcissa Malfoy streaking towards her with her wand waving, Hermione blocked and threw curses back out repeatedly.

Severus saw Hermione dueling Narcissa and felt pride shoot through him as she watched her fire curses with her hand while keeping herself protected with a shield charm. He was again amazed at how powerful a single muggle-born girl could be. He sent spells at the death eaters across the field and saw that their numbers were dwindling quickly. Dolohov was trying to sneak up behind Hermione and his heart stopped when the man managed to grab her.

Hermione felt someone come up behind her and grab her around her chest. She stopped casting on Narcissa and fought to get away from the man. She watched as Narcissa walked up to her, "You killed my husband you mudblood bitch," she slapped Hermione across the face and Hermione felt blood run from her nose. She slowly looked back towards the witch that had hit her and let her anger come unchecked; she felt her magic swirl around her and screamed the same curse at the woman before her as she did for her husband. She bent forward and then slammed her head back into the man holding her nose. He cried out in pain and released her getting cursed in the back; Hermione looked up and saw a death eater standing before her. She raised her wand and slashed it downwards but the man deflected it with ease. She shot curse after curse at him which he deflected easily; she slowed trying to rest her arm and when he didn't attack her she realized she'd been attacking Severus.

Severus watched as Hermione killed Narcissa and was relieved to see her get away from Dolohov; he threw a jinx at the man's back and watched as he fell to the ground. Hermione looked up at him and threw a jinx; he barely had time to react before she was throwing curse after curse at him. He knew that she didn't know who he was because of his mask and robes so he continued to block her hexes. 'Damn, she's good at dueling,' he thought as Hermione fired spell after spell at him. He could see that she was tiring and when she dropped her arm he waited for her to recognize him as a friend rather than foe. He saw her eyes widen in surprise but she covered it quickly and turned around to run. He watched her run over to where Harry was dueling with a death eater and she helped him.

Hermione was quickly getting tired of using her wand, so she resorted to using her hand. Her reflexes had improved over the last few months and thought it took longer for the spells to find their mark she was able to duel just as effectively. She looked around and saw that there were only a few death eaters left on their feet while there were still numerous Hogwarts defenders left. Harry ran past her head straight for the Forbidden Forest and she was quickly on his tail. She followed him through the trees jumping and ducking branches and roots. She heard footsteps behind her running but didn't stop to see whether they were friend or foe.

Severus was standing behind Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest along with a number of other death eaters. He knew that his master was waiting for Potter and hoped that the boy had enough good sense to come alone but as the boy stepped into the clearing followed closely by Hermione his hopes where squashed.

Hermione stepped into the clearing behind Harry and was shocked to see that Voldemort was there with 6 followers. Voldemort turned his gaze on her and she could see him become angry. Harry and she came to a stop side-by-side facing the seven people before them.

"Mudblood, Ssseverusss sssaid that you wouldn't be fighting," Voldemort hissed at the girl. Now was his chance to eliminate her.

"Ah well, shit happens," Hermione said, her voice calmer than she was feeling.

"I have been waiting to kill you both," Voldemort said as he turned, "Ssseverusss, come forward." Severus walked forward feeling a sense of foreboding come over him.

Hermione watched as her lover walked forward to stand next to Voldemort, she began to gather the remains of her magic in preparation for what she knew was coming.

"Ssseverussss, you have betrayed me," Voldemort hissed as he watched his 'faithful' servant walk towards the boy and girl. "I do not tolerate disloyalty."

"Tough shit," Hermione said shifting as Severus walked to stand a little away from her and Harry. She knew that he was standing far enough away so if Voldemort cast the killing curse, she would not be hit.

"You have become an irritation thessse last few months mudblood, and I only let you live because I thought him faithful." Voldemort hissed menacingly raising his wand. He directed it at the girl and said, "Crucio" waiting for the girl to drop in agony.

Hermione watched the spell fly towards her then veer off course much as it had done before. She looked up at Voldemort and smirked, "Gonna try that one again huh? Damn, you never learn."

Voldemort roared, "Avada Kedavra" and waited for the curse to kill the girl before him.

Hermione had been ready for this curse and instead of ducking or trying to move she let the spell hit her. Everyone looked at her in utter amazement as the curse hit her chest but she stayed on her feet.

"Oh, that would work either dear. Sorry, you see, part of being a muggle-born and being chosen to wear the Bound by Love mark means that I'm more powerful than you. So you throwing that curse at me only makes me able to do this," Hermione paused as she shoved her magic outwards towards the death eaters standing around them. Harry, Severus, and Voldemort watched as the people hit the ground dead.

Severus looked at his lover and was stunned into silence. He knew that she had used a good amount of her magical stores because he could feel the blocks around her mind slipping thus her emotions and thoughts flying through their link. The mark on his wrist started burning and he knew that though she was the very picture of calm and collected that she was hurting from the curse that should have killed her.

Hermione glanced at Harry and saw him raising him wand, he shouted "Avada Kedavra" at Voldemort and watched as the spell hit its mark. Voldemort had been too busy looking at Hermione to notice the boy's actions but he remained standing. He gave a laugh that made Hermione's hair stand on end and raised her own wand to repeat the spell. The killing curse shot towards the man and again, it met its mark. Severus raised his wand and shot the killing curse at his master; when it met its mark Voldemort dropped to his knees. Two more voices behind them called "Avada Kedavra" and the curses hit their mark; an ear splitting scream coursed through the air as Voldemort's body exploded. Severus screamed loudly and hit his knees as his forearm burned like fire. He looked down at his arm to see that the Dark Mark was fading into a pale scar.

Hermione watched as Severus hit his knees and tried to walk towards him. She felt her head spin wildly and bright white spots popped up in front of her eyes. Her wrist suddenly burned white hot and she looked down to see the mark turning a bluish black color. She followed Severus position and fell onto her knees looking at the dark haired man before her. She saw him look up grasping his wrist with their mark and heard her name being called.

Severus felt his wrist burn fiercely and looked down to find his mark he shared with Hermione turn a horrible bluish-black color. He looked up just in time to see Hermione's eyes roll back into her head and she slumped to the ground. He was thankful, possibly for the first time in his life, that a Potter was there to catch her before she hit the ground. His wrist burned again and he watched it turn a shade darker towards black. He stumbled to his feet crying 'no, no, no' over and over again. He stumbled towards Hermione and as soon as he felt her hand in his, he twisted and disapparated.

Hermione felt her body become weightless and looked around her; she was lying in a white room with what looked like clouds swirling around her. She looked up to see her parents and a redhead she didn't know standing before her.

"Mom, dad!" Hermione cried climbing to her feet and rushing to her parents. She threw her arms around them and pulled them close. "I didn't want you to die, I should have protected you. I should have fought harder to keep you safe." She cried into her dad's shoulder.

"No honey, this was meant to happen. You were ready to be on your own and you have done wonderfully." Her mom said stroking her hair gently. "You've done perfect."

"Am-Am I dead?" Hermione asked and looking around she spotted the redhead, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lily Potter, Hermione, I am Harry's mom. As to your first question, no, you are not dead. It is not yet your time. You have much to do still and Severus will be at your side. I know that you know about his and I's relationship but do not hold it against him. We were young and best friends; he loved me because I was one of the few good things from his childhood. He now has you and he needs you; do not let him tell you differently. Tell Harry that I love him and that his father and I are so incredibly proud of him." Lily turned and walked away fading into the whiteness around her.

"It's time for you to go back dear, live your life and do great things. Do not yourself feel guilty any longer about things you could never control. We are so proud of you Hermione and you are so deeply loved."

"I don't want you to leave me, I don't want to leave." Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"You do dear, because the love you have for us cannot touch the love you have for the man who owns your heart. You will see us again dear, but for now you must go back." Her parents began to fade into the whiteness around them just as Lily had and she heard them saying repeatedly how they loved her.

Hermione watched them go and once she was alone she curled up into a ball on her side. Pain sliced through her body and made her cry out. Her body felt like it had been dumped into a vat of acid then set on fire. She heard someone calling her name with a tone that was almost pleading; she reached for the voice hoping that it would take away the pain slicing its way through her body. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain coursing through her body and tried to get away from it. She thrashed around as the burning got hotter and hotter then she breathed a sigh of relief as the fire suddenly stopped to be replaced by numbness.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the beautiful black eyes of Severus Snape.

A/N: ahhhh love. One maybe two chapters after this one. Tell me what you think. Should I write another story or do you hate my writing. Reviews help me know what you think.


	18. Epilogue?

So, I've gotten a lot of feedback on this last chapter and now it is decision time…. Do you guys want a third part of this story? Or just an epilog? Please Please PLEASE let me now via PM or review. :)


	19. Bound to the Future

A/N: After much debate I have decided that I will just write a chapter for this story to finish it. I'm working on another story, Magical Mystery, and also potty training while doing college courses. I hope you will all be happy with the ending. Thank you for sticking with it and giving me feedback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight Years Later…

"SEVERUS SNAPE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Hermione's voice could be heard through all of St. Mungo's cursing her husband of 8 years. She was getting ready to give birth to their 4th, and what she swore, would be her last child. "ARGGGG!" She screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Really Miss Granger, that all seems a bit dramatic," the man in question said in a lazily sarcastic drawl. She had been this way through every single one of their children and had never gone through with it. As he watched his wife struggle with the contractions that would bring their first boy into the world; he looked back on the path that had brought them to this point. It had been eight years since the downfall of Voldemort and the almost fatal injury that had taken his Hermione from him. She had taken almost 6 months to recuperate from the Avada Kedavra curse that had struck her in the chest. The only thing that reminded the pair of that terrifying night was the sharp pains that sometimes struck Hermione and the jagged star that lay on her sternum.

"I HOPE YOUR PENIS FALLS OFF AND YOU'RE LEFT WITH NOTHING BUT A STUB. IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL CURSE YOU SO FAR SIDEWAYS-"

"Miss Granger it's time to push dear," Madame Pomfrey said over her screech. She had delivered every one of the couple's children and so was unaffected by the threats.

Hermione bared down hard trying not to bite through her lip, she had been through this a few times but every time it seemed to be different.

"Push hard dear, push hard!" The medi-witch told her urgently. After a few more pushes her son came into the world silently and slightly blue. Hermione instantly knew something was wrong as she looked at her silent baby and began to panic.

"Why isn't he crying? Why— why is he blue?" She cried to the woman holding him.

"Don't you worry dear, probably just some distress from birth," She replied trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

5 painful terrifying moments later just as Hermione was about to really panic a loud healthy bellow came from the corner where her son was being worked on by nurses. The whole room collectively breathed a sigh of relief as the baby turned a healthy pink color and continued to scream; as if letting the world know that he was there. Hermione pulled in a shaky tearful breath as the medi-witch brought her the boy.

"Congratulations dear, he's 7 lbs 7 oz, 19 in long perfectly healthy. Do you have a name?"

Hermione looked up at Severus before answering in a strong voice, "Alan, Alan Brian Snape."

Severus looked down at his wife and his son lovingly; he nodded to the nurse who in turn opened the door and his 3 daughters aged 6, 4, and 2 rushed into the room to see their brother.

"MUMMMMMYYYYYYY! I 'anna 'ee a baby," their two year old daughter, Lilyanne said. "I hafta 'ee if hims otay." She peered down at the baby in her mum's arms with a thoughtful expression and said after a few minutes, "Well I guess hims otay."

Hermione looked at her 6 year old who was standing back away from the group watching silently. Jean was the one that had taken after Severus the most; she was quiet and reserved about her emotions. She was fascinated with potions just like her dad but if given the option between playing or reading, she read.

"Jean, do you want to come hold your brother?" Hermione asked gently.

The girl nodded and walked forward to take her brother from her and held him in her arms. She stared down at him while she inspected his fingers, counting ten, and his toes, again counting ten. After a few minutes she leaned down and kissed the boy on the head before smiling widely saying, "Welcome to the family Alan."

Her mother and father looked at each other smiling happily at their oldest daughter's acceptance.

"How tum she gets to hold her and not me?" their four year old, Molly, asked.

"You all can hold her in turns but as Jean will be helping us the most she needs the bonding time," Severus said picking up the two year old who was pouting. "Put that lip away before I cut it off and use it as potion ingredients."

Lillyanne stuck her lip out farther before remarking, "nuh uh, you love me too mush."

Severus laughed and nuzzled his head into the girl's neck saying, "Yes, yes I do."

It had been eight years since the downfall of Voldemort, nine years since that fateful night binding Hermione and Himself together, and eight years since his life had become the wonderful mess it was. Looking back on all that he had been through there was nothing as amazingly scary as having children but also nothing he loved as much, except of course, his wife.

Fin.

A/N: Yep. That's the end. Thank you for sticking with me till the end.


End file.
